


my sweet boy

by lele_junnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fun, I Wrote Most Of This At 3am, M/M, Other, Zhong Chen Le-centric, haha idk what im doing, i love my boy chenle, im sorry, no beta : we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lele_junnie/pseuds/lele_junnie
Summary: chenle overthinks things, like most of us do, but sometimes he does the wrong things because he thinks they'll help





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i took inspiration from 'Taeyong Loves His Boys' by fandomtothethirteenthpower

chenle didnt want to be a burden, thats how this started. chenle had started to present and he was early. nearly a whole year early. hyuck had been injured in the same month and chenle knew that hyuck needed help with mobility and most otherthings. a couple of months before that jaemin had presented, that last of the 00' line to present, and taeyong hadnt gotten a proper break in over six months. he had had days off of work but that wasnt enough, with new comebacks around the corner none of them got proper rest but taeyong had it worst, he was leader after all so he got loaded with work and jobs. so when chenle realised that he was going to present, he'd watched the others and saw what had happened to them to know what was happening, he did what he thought was a good thing and started to take suppressants to try and delay his presentation. he knew the consequences of taking suppressants, but he also knew that no one would find out.

chenle had ordered suppressants using his own card and had them delivered to his home making sure to get the scent gland ones that block out their whole scent, not just their presentation scent, and then bought the pills that have more energy, caffeinated, and not the ones that made him drowsy because his schedule couldn't call for that. hed been on suppressants for four months now. when he saw that taeyong was booking appointments with the doctor to make sure that everything was going well with jisung and chenle, in presentations and mental and physical terms, he decided to tell taeyong that hed already gone to his private doctor, that taeyong had nothing to worry about. and taeyong, not thinking that chenle could lie to him, gave chenle a small hug and a quick peck on the forehead, telling him he was proud of him. chenle had since started to come round the 127 dorms alot less. only coming if he was dragged after a dream schedule or if one of the hyungs asked him to come. he spent his time at home, checking his stash of suppressants, making sure that he had enough for the next few weeks.

his parents had gone back to china for the week, to help his older brother and wife with their new born child, promising to send chenle pictures of the newborn and their trip back to china. they had made sure to leave him some money to order food or to go out and buy some foods and ingredients if he wanted to. he had stayed at home over the weekend, not allowing anyone to come and visit him, ignoring most of their texts and calls. on saturday his new box of suppressants came, these ones even stronger than the last. they usually came monthly but he had put in an extra order, they would be arriving on monday. he knew that they would take time to feel normal but they also lasted longer and the ones for his scent glands were clear, unnoticeable against the skin unless someone touched them then theyd be able to feel them. the pills were to help his body adjust to being on suppressants for so long so he didnt have a bad reaction, they didnt need another situation like jaehyun's, that would be more stress for taeyong and chenle didnt want that. he knew that they were going back on wednesday and hed only need a few days to make sure they were working properly. he put them on first on saturday night, and was surprised to find out they worked through until sunday night, a whole 24hrs instead of 12. he put the next ones on sunday night and took the pills again after finding out that they now had doubled time and worked for 12hrs instead of 6, meaning that he would not have to worry about being caught taking them and schedules would now be easier.

on monday he made sure to wake up early as he knew that his new order of suppressants were coming today. he quickly downed his pills and put the scent blockers on the same way, and was glad to find out the only side effect they had was making him more slightly energetic than he usually was, not a noticeable amount but it was still there. he slinked downstairs, wearing his joggers and one of taeils hoodies, which hed stolen from him. he had just finished making a cup of jasmine tea when he heard a knock on the front door. he quickly checked the mirror and saw that he looked a mess. his hair was disheveled and he had purple bags under his eyes. he ran his hands through his hair and tried to look presentable, not knowing whod be here this early, he knew his package wouldnt come this early. he quickly opened the door and saw taeyong, johnny, jaehyun and yuta standing outside the door. they checked him up and down, mainly focused on the bags under his eyes. he quickly invited them in and grabbed a few cups to start making tea for them. after he made the tea he quickly excused himself to his room saying that he was going to change quickly and they could sit anywhere. once he got into his room he quickly packed up his new suppressants into the box and shoved them under the back of his desk. he quickly placed the floorboards back in place and put the carpet back in its place, making sure to quickly grab a pack so he could quickly change them in his bathroom. he quickly picked up the empty packets and shoved them into his bin, quickly tying the bag so if they came up they wouldnt see them. he quickly changed his joggers and hoodie into some ripped jeans and chucked on another hoodie, this time it was yukheis hoodie. he looked like he was drowning it it so he pulled on a belt and tucked the front of the jumper in it. he'd noticed how hed started to loose weight, another side effect of the new suppressants, they made him less hungry but then at the same time made him have a higher metabolism. he quickly made his way back downstairs and saw them all still in his kitchen. he quickly drank his tea and put the cup in the sink, he would wash it up later.

he leant against the island and crossed his arms in front of him, facing the other four. slowly, taeyong made his way over to chenle and lifted him onto the surface, way too light, taeyong thought, he cant be healthy. taeyong looked at chenle, trying to look him in the eye but everytime they held eye contact chenle would move his head. after a few minutes taeyong finally spoke to chenle.

'pup, i want you to listen to my questions and answer me honestly, okay?' taeyong asked and chenle nodded in response.

'pup, have you been eating, at all?' taeyong asked him and the other three held their breaths. after a few minutes chenle finally spoke,

'no hyung' chenle said and taeyongs heart ached.

'pup, look at me, no, not at yuta, at me' taeyong said and kept repeating it until chenle looked at him.

'when was the last time you ate, hmm cub?' taeyong asked in an overly sweet tone, not knowing what might push chenle over.

'im fine hyung' chenle answered and taeyong let our a tsk sound.

'pup, thats not what i asked, is it? please answer the question, for hyungs chenle' taeyong pleaded the youngest of the five.

'probably when i had hot pot with kun ge' chenle answered, his voice not above a whisper.

so taeyong whispered back a quick thank you and hugged chenle. taeyong looked over to yuta and signalled to him to text kun and ask him when that was. yuta quickly nodded and pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to kun asking him when was the last time he had hot pot with chenle. a few seconds later kun replied to yuta saying that it was last sunday. yutas face blanched and taeyong could tell that it wasnt good. he beckoned yuta over chenles head and pulled chenle closer towards his chest so he could see yutas phone. yuta showed him the screen and he could tell that taeyong was, well worried, was a good word to describe the look on his face. yuta quickly went back to the other three and taeyong pulled chenle away from his chest.

'why havent you been eating, pup?' taeyong asked him.

'dunno hyung, i wasn't hungry' chenle answered him sounding confused.

'pup, its been over a week since you last ate' taeyong told him and chenle jumped back,

'huh, has it?' chenle asked sounding even more confused.

'yes pup, kun took you last sunday' taeyong told him and pulled him into his chest, rocking him slightly and combing his hand through chenles hair.

'oh, sorry hyung' chenle said, his words mumbled into taeyongs hoodie.

'its okay' it wasnt okay but taeyong didnt want chenle to feel bad, 'lets try and get you to have some soup okay, your body might not be able to handle solid foods right now' taeyong told him and picked him up and moved him so he was on johnnys hip, his head resting in the crook of johnnys neck. after giving taeyong a few directions taeyong had all of the ingredients and started to make a simple tomato soup. after half an hour taeyong had a half full bowl of soup, the rest going into the fridge so it could be re-heated, and set it down on the table. he quickly made some toast for the others and let them all sit down before giving them plates. johnny started feeding chenle, who was now sat on jaehyuns lap, and taeyong was pleased that he wasn't rejecting the food. the others all quickly ate their toast and waited for chenle to finish his soup. after half an hour he had finished half of the bowl before saying he couldnt eat more looking shyly in taeyongs direction as he told him this and taeyong just beamed at him.

'its okay pup, im glad you ate something' taeyong said and peppered kisses all over his face and pulled a giggling chenle into his lap.

he quickly moved them to the sitting room, pulling chenle into his lap, letting him rest his head on his shoulder and curl into a ball on his lap. the others came in the room after cleaning up and joined them on the couch, putting a random channel on tv and relaxing. it was around 1pm when a knock came on the door. johnny got up to answer the door, chenle staying on taeyongs lap. he thought it must be a random person doing a survey around the neighbourhood.

'hello?' johnny asked and looked at the man stood outside of the door.

'hello, order for zhong chenle' the man said and looked down at his paper. chenle perked up at this and jumped out of taeyongs lap, running towards the door. he gently pushed johnny out of the way and moved outside and shut the door behind him.

'are you zhong chenle?' the man asked and looked up at him.

'yep, thats me, is it the?' he asked and pointed to his neck. the man looked confused for a second before he got it and nodded and asked him to follow him. chenle stood at the bottom of his drive and waited for the man to get the box. after a few minutes he came back with a small box and quickly handed it to chenle.

'i just need you to sign here, and here and then we're done' the man told him and chenle quickly took the offered pen and signed on the mans tablet. the man smiled at him and bid his farewell, climbing back into his van and driving off. slowly chenle turned around and trudged up his driveway. he made his way back inside and ran upstairs pushing the box into his parents room so the others wouldnt see it. he hurried back down and saw the others faces with concerned and confused looks on them.

'its my parents anniversary next week' that wasnt a lie, it was, 'so i bought them a gift to celebrate' this also wasnt a lie, he had bought his mom a pamper day for two at a spa in the city over, and his dad a new cookbook that he had been talking about to his mother over dinner. he had made sure that his mom wasn't getting it first before buying it, and done the same with his dad. the others faces relaxed after he told them this and jaehyun had laughed at how chenles face went a deep red when they cooed at him for being cute and having such heartfelt gifts.

yuta had pulled chenle onto his lap and let him watch tv resting his head on chenles shoulder so he could see the tv better. chenle slightly froze when yuta moved his head and yuta made a confused noise. taeyongs head had turned at this and saw yuta looking confused while his eyes were on chenles shoulder. chenle quickly jumped out of his lap and sat on another single seater. johnny paused the movie at the commotion and they all turned to look at yuta and then at chenle.

'yuta? what is it?' johnny asked him voice growing concerned. yuta turned when johnny called his name but turned back to chenle when he finished. he waited a few seconds before responding sounding befuddled,

'i went to put my head on chenles shoulder and it felt moist and he froze up and then jumped away from me' yuta told them whilst still looking at chenle. chenle pulled his hoodie up over his shoulders as he said this and curled further back into himself.

'wait, hyung, was it like a : just got out of the shower, type or a : there's something on it and it feels like gel?' jaehyun asked yuta.

'the second one, definitely the second one, it didnt feel like sweat or anything' yuta answered and jaehyuns face changed into an unreadable expression.

'chenle, can you come to hyung for a minute?' jaehyun asked him and got a shake of his head in response. he quickly looked over to johnny and looked at chenle who had his head between his knees. he motioned for johnny to pick chenle up when he signaled.

'cub, that wasn't really an option, and i think you know that, please just come over here to make this easier?' jaehyun asked again and chenle looked up and shook his head again. jaehyun quickly looked at johnny who then got ready to get up.

'cub, we're only doing this for your well-being, im going to tell you one more time, come to hyung' jaehyun spoke confidently and chenle picked his head up and looked at him before jumping up out of his seat and running towards the kitchen. taeyong jumped up and ran after him, grabbing his arms and pulling him to the ground, his knees on either side of chenles body and chenles back on the kitchen floor. the others followed behind and watched as taeyong picked up chenle and held him against his chest, carrying him into the living room whilst ignoring chenles struggles. after they sat down johnny shut the doors so chenle couldnt try that again and took a seat opposite taeyong and chenle. taeyong had chenle sat in his lap, his legs wrapped around chenle middle so he couldnt get up and his arms wrapped around chenles chest to pull him down and into his own chest. chenles pleads for them to get off of him and let him go we're ignored by taeyong who only held him tighter after he started to thrash around. taeyong told the others to wait it out because chenle would lose energy soon. after twenty minutes chenle had stopped thrashing and pleading, only his sniffles could be heard.

'chenle, look at me, please?' jaehyun asked and slowly but surely chenle lifted his head up and stared at jaehyun.jaehyun noticed that his eyes didnt have the same playful glint that they usually had. he caught chenles eye and stared at him, wondering how it could get this bad for someone his age, he wasnt even an adult yet, he was the pure side of their maknaes. yet here he was, hurting over something that he should never have to experience in his life. jaehyun slowly walked over to chenle, crouched down to his height and pulled his jumper aside. he heard the gasps and sharp intakes of breath from the others and looked down to see tears filling chenles eyes. he pulled the other side and saw the same thing. he pulled chenle into his chest and rubbed the boys head and back as he openly sobbed. he whispered little words into chenles ears the help calm him down. taeyong let jaehyun manoeuvre chenle so he was in his lap. his head still in jaehyuns chest and his legs on either side of jaehyun. johnny on one side and taeyong and yuta on the other side.

after fifteen minutes chenle had stopped crying, his head still in jaehyuns chest. jaehyun quietly asked him if he could take the jumper off and chenle silently nodded and let himself be moved back so jaehyun could pull it off.jaehyun made quick work of pulling his jumper off and pulling chenle back into his chest, rubbing down his back and letting chenle grab ahold of the front of his top.

'pup' taeyong began and chenle held on tighter, 'how long has this been going on?' after taeyong said the question there was an uneasy silence again.

'ummm, just before hyuckie hyung got injured' chenle said and jaehyun tensed up beneath him, that was over six months ago, jaehyun had only been on suppressants for three months and they saw how that affected him, but he was older and had presented as an alpha so his body took it easier. they didnt know what chenle would present as, how they would affect him, they must have been stronger than the ones jaehyun used as none of them managed to scent or sense a change in chenle.

'pup, you know this isnt good right? why would you do this?' johnny asked him.

'i couldn't do it to taeyong hyung, he deserves a break' chenle said.

'couldnt do what, pup?' johnny spoke again.

'i couldn't burden him again hyung, he hasnt been allowed to rest for over six months, he already dealt with my korean and that was another burden, he doesnt need to be burdened by me again' chenle said sounding convinced that what he said was true.

'pup, youre not a burden, you never can be a burden and you never have been a burden, even if you were a so called 'burden' i would accept that 'burden' over and over again for you' taeyong told him.

'but-' chenle started only to be interrupted by yuta.

'theres no buts in this chenle, youre not a burden to any of us, at all, why would you think that?' yuta asked him.

'you have all called me a burden, i hear your 'hyung' conversations, anytime i am brought up its always the same thing, 'chenle did good today, i wish i didnt have to teach him though' or, 'chenle should be a bit quiet, im going to be deaf before the age of thirty', you dont want me in this group, i get it, who would want someone who cant even speak the language, who cant dance or get the words right, thats what you wanted to hear isnt it, ill pack my things and move out tomorrow so you dont have to have the burden of knowing me!' chenle said, shouting through his tears at the end. the others sat there, horrified that he thought that of himself.

'chenle, you will not leave this group, no one wants you out of this group, those conversations and comments were strong jokes, they didnt mean it, who would be there for jisung if you left, who would kun take to hot pot, who would taeil and sicheng dote on for cuddle piles, who would jaemin, jeno, renjun and hyuck play around with, who would they take out on little shopping sprees, your korean is amazing, your dance is perfect, your voice is like listening to heaven opening, we all want you here, who would i have reciting boss or our songs in broadcast or wherever, who would do that because i can tell you damn well that the others wont, we all want you in the group, if you left us, there would be no nct, so are you sure that youre as bad as you say you are, as hated as you say you are?' taeyong told him, questioned him throughout, taking chenle from jaehyun and holding his shaking hands in his own. chenle hugged taeyong and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in close, not letting him go.

'okay, we're all gonna sleep here, everyone's tired and we can stay in chenles room for the night, you can leave them on for tonight pup but tomorrow we are getting rid of every single one you have in this house and in the dorm if theres any in there, and then we go to the doctors, a real one this time, lets go' johnny told them all and started pulling them all towards the stairs. chenle lead the to this room and pulled them in, shutting the door behind them and quickly went into his closet. the others followed behind him and were surprised to find a number of their own clothes in there.

'you can all take a pair of clothes and change into them, they should fit you because theyre yours anyway, hyungs' chenle told them whilst changing into a long hoodie, it was probably johnny's, and some socks and boxers. the others came out after some time, all wearing a variety of their own clothes. they all settled onto his bed, chenle being pulled into the middle with taeyong and yuta on either side of him with johnny behind yuta and jaehyun behind taeyong. they were all touching eachother in one way or another, their feet all tangled at the bottom of the bed.

'so, pup, why do you have so many of our clothes?' asked yuta.

'because they're comfy, everyone has them, you should see mark hyungs closet, he probably doesnt own any of the clothes in there' chenle told them and giggled at the end.

'well we'll be sure to check it out when hes in there and watch his face crumble' johnny said and put his hand over chenles.

'ten hyungs closet though, whoo' chenle said and let out a cheer at the end causing them to laugh, 'yongie hyung' chenle started and taeyong replied with a yes, 'you know that pink jumper with the little black flower on the corner that you were looking for the other week?' chenle rambled and taeyong turned to look at him, face serious and the others turned to watch,

'yes i remember, it was new and i had only worn it twice' taeyong said with a pout on his face, chenle buried his face in yuta chest and continued,

'well i may or may not have been bribed to keep quiet about it' chenle said and as soon as the words left his mouth, taeyong pounced on him, he started tickling chenles stomach and watched as chenle tried to free himself, taeyong only stopped when chenle pleaded mercy and told him he would tell him,

'im listening' taeyong replied hands at the ready,

'but first, i want a tub of bubblegum ice cream and pink candy floss ice cream' chenle said, face serious apart from his puppy dog eyes and held out his hand for taeyong.

'you know what, deal, but tell me what you were bribed with' taeyong said and shook chenles hand. yuta gaped at taeyong and started saying that this wasnt fair but taeyong cut him off by promising him cuddles for two days straight. yuta stopped pouting and slightly smiled and leanedback into johnny's embrace. taeyong looked back down at chenles and raised his eyebrow.

'i was paid with a day out on a seoul tour, anyways, its in ten hyungs closet underneath his long black coat' chenle told taeyong who pulled him into a bone crushing hug and thanked him profusely. taeyong then told them his plan to expose ten and they all agreed to it. chenle quickly sat up and started to climb out of the bed, jaehyun caught his arm and asked him where he was going.

'im just going to the toilet hyung, because someone tickled me alot and now i need to go' chenle told them and directed the last bit at taeyong who now looked sorry. he mouthed a sorry at chenle who shook his head and turned around walking towards the toilet.

when he was in the bathroom he locked the door and went to the toilet. whilst he was washing his hands his looked up into the mirror and saw how much of a mess he looked. he quickly splashed his face with cold water to try and get rid of the red swelling on his face. after a few minutes he unlocked the door and went back to his room. he wished he didn't walk in. yuta was on taeyongs lap and it looked like they were trying to eat eachothers faces. on his bed. and like any normal person would do, chenle screamed and rugby tackled them. he quickly jumped off of them and went to run to the door but johnny was stood there. he turned around and jaehyun was there. he looked between them and looked at yuta who was still on taeyongs lap and instead of moving away he stood still and screamed 'NO SEX ON MY BED!' and consequently got jumped on by the four of them. they all started protesting his statement and chenle laughed at their expressions. after a few minutes johnny pulled everyone up and told them to go to bed or theyd be 'sleeping in the bath' to which everyone said that johnny should do that since he suggested it. eventually they all settled down in chenles bed. and even though it was only 9:47pm they all fell asleep, chenle soon following them into sleep land, falling asleep to the sound of his hyungs breathing.

taeyong woke up with a start. something was off. he looked around the room and only saw yuta, johnny and chenle. jaehyun. jaehyun wasnt there. taeyong slid out of the bed and quietly left the room. once he stepped outside of the door he stood still and listened, trying to find an indication to where jaehyun was. after a few seconds he heard soft sniffing coming from the bathroom. he ran towards the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked.

'jaehyun, baby, please open the door' taeyong asksd him.

'no, hyung, go back' came jaehyuns strangled reply.

'no jaehyun, i wont, please baby, open the door for me?' taeyong asked again but with more conviction. he waited a few seconds and didnt get a reply. he was about to ask jaehyun again when he heard the lock clicking. he waited a few seconds and then slowly opened the door. he looked in and saw a distraught jaehyun sitting against the tub, his head in between his legs and his breaths short and sharp. taeyong quickly shut the door and dropped down next to him. he pulled jaehyun into his chest and the younger boy immediately latched onto his waist.

'hyung we cant. this isnt going to be good. his body cant take it' jaehyun cried into taeyongs chest. taeyong started to rub jaehyuns back to try and calm him down and jaehyuns body went stiff for a second before it went limp in taeyongs hold, his hands gripping taeyongs top.

'who cant what, baby?' taeyong asked him, confused as to what he was talking about.

'chenle' jaehyun told him, 'his body, if hes an alpha it will be worse than me but he would be fine, but if hes an omega' jaehyun sighed at the end and let the sentence finish itself. but taeyong understood the implications. 'he wouldnt make it' is what taeyong thought and jaehyun carried on.

'hes 18, his body is young, and if hes an omega and hes been on them for six months, his body isnt go to take it well, he will probably have to be put in a coma for his body to return back to its proper state, and his mental state, it wont be pretty' jaehyun told taeyong. and taeyong understood why jaehyun was worried. he knew how much jaehyun had struggled but that had only been two months and he was an alpha. his body easily repaired itself, it had taken a long time but he was soon back to normal. and to see his baby brother go through the same thing but at a younger age, would make him overthink about everything.

'hyunnie baby, he'll be okay, we're taking him to the hospital in the morning, theyll be able to help him' taeyong said, trying to calm down jaehyun who only buried his face further into taeyongs chest at the mention of the hospital.

'its okay baby, lets go back to bed, yeh, ill swap places with chenle so you can be near him, okay?' taeyong asked jaehyun. the question had so many implications. but jaehyun just nodded into taeyongs chest and pulled himself up, using the bathtub for leverage. taeyong quickly followed suit and quickly pulled jaehyun to the sink to wipe his face down so it didnt swell during their sleep.

after a few minutes of taeyong gently wiping jaehyuns face they made their way back down towards the bedroom. when they made it back they saw yuta and johnny still cuddled up on one side of the bed and chenle curled up in the middle. when he heard the door open he shot up out of his ball and jumped onto jaehyun, sobbing into his neck. the loud sound of chenles sobbing was only slightly muffled by jaehyuns neck. after a few seconds the other two woke up and looked around confused until their eyes landed on chenle. they moved towards the end of the bed and sat on it watching jaehyun whisper into chenles ear and rub one of his hands over chenles back in small circles and the other hand supporting his neck where it was in his shoulder, holding it there.

'i thought you were gone hyung, i woke up and you two were gone. i was so scared hyung, i thought something had happened to you' chenle sobbed into his shoulder and jaehyun quickly moved to sit on the head of the bed, pulling chenles so he was against his knees and looking up at jaehyun.

'im sorry cub, i went to the toilet and hyung came out to find me, we didnt mean to take so long, im sorry cub, look see were fine, feel my chest okay, can you feel my breaths, see im okay' jaehyun apologised and pulled chenle back into his chest rubbing his back again. he looked over chenle and at taeyong, silently asking him to go with the story and taeyong nodded. he noticed the confused looks on the other twos faces and pointed to taeyong, mouthing to him to tell them the full story but not in here.

'chenle baby?' taeyong asked and chenle turned slightly towards his voice. 'im just going to go downstairs with yuta and johnny, so you stay with hyunnie, yeh?' taeyong told him and chenle hummed in response and buried himself back into jaehyuns chest.

the others filed out of the room and made their way into the living room. taeyong explained to them what had happened, how jaehyun was in the bathroom and how taeyong found him. what jaehyun was saying and what he said. and then they knew the rest. whilst taeyong was telling them downstairs jaehyun had pulled chenle onto his lap, pulling him against his chest and putting his head in the crook of jaehyuns neck. he slowly laid them down in the middle of the bed and pulled the quilt up around them. he let chenle situate himself half laying on top of jaehyun and half wrapped around him. he slowly started to pet chenles hair and whisper reassurances to him. after a few minutes chenle had fallen asleep in jaehyuns hold, falling asleep to the rise and fall of jaehyuns chest beneath him. a few minutes later and jaehyun had followed him into dreamland, his arms protectively curled around the boy in his arms. after half an hour the other three came back up into the room and saw a cute sight in front of them. chenle asleep half laying on jaehyun and jaehyun asleep under chenle with his arms protectively curled around chenles waist. taeyong quickly took a picture and sent it to their hyung line group chat and set it as his home screen. he watched the others do the same thing and switched off his phone, putting it on the desk and jumped into bed, laying on jaehyuns and chenles left side. he put his arm around them and watched as chenle pulled his arm up into chest. after a few minutes the others joined them on the bed, yuta climbing in on the other side of jaehyun and chenle, his arm around chenles waist, his hand on taeyong, and his head in jaehyuns neck. johnny was a mirror image behind taeyong, who protested to being the little spoon but eventually gave in when he realised that johnny wasnt going to change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late!!  
hope you enjoy :)

yuta was awoken by sunlight hitting his face, the curtains hadnt been closed properly last night, he thought as he slowly sat up. he squinted in the light and looked at chenles clock and saw that it was 10am. he saw that the others were still asleep and decided to wake them uo, knowing that if they didnt wake now then they wouldnt be able to do the things that they had planned. he slowly lent over jaehyun and chenle and woke up johnny, whispering for him to wake up, gently pulling on his arm to slowly rouse him into consciousness. when johnny was awake he moved onto waking taeyong, he slowly patted his cheek, knowing taeyong was a light sleeper, after a few seconds taeyongs eyes slowly opened. he wiled the sleep out of his eyes with the palm of his hands. yuta waited until taeyong was closer to being awake than to being asleep, he quickly told him that they needed to make a start on their day if they wantedto do everything they had planned.once taeyong was up they quickly slid off of the bed and moved downstairs. johnny started to make breakfast, though it took a bit of time as he had no idea where anything was, he decided on making pancakes as he knew that they would fill them up for the day ahead. he made quick work of making them and eventually sat them on the table, quickly grabbing some fruits in case anybody wanted them. he asked taeyong upstairs to wake the other two so they could all eat together.taeyong quickly ran upstairs and made his way towards chenles room. he quietly entered the room and crept over to the bed. he made sure to wake jaehyun up first as it would be easier to wake chenle up last, letting him get all the rest that he would be needing. jaehyun woke up quickly after taeyong called his name and rubbed his bicep, slowly rousing him from his sleep. after taeyong told jaehyun to wake up chenle he left the room, heading back downstairs to the others and told them that jaehyun was waking chenle.jaehyun softly carded his hands through chenles hair, whispering to him to wake up. after around five minutes chenle started to sleepily open his eyes, his hands coming up in small fists to wipe the sleep away from the corner of his eyes. jaehyun cooed over him and started to move him into a sitting position. once chenle was closer to being awake than asleep jaehyun picked him up, holding him securely against his own body, and made his way downstairs. as they got down to the bottom of the stairs chenle started to shift in jaehyuns hold, wanting to be let down, so jaehyun gently put him down on the floor and started to make his way into the kitchen. as he started to walk he felt a small resistance at the back of his hoodie, he looked back and saw chenles hand fisted in the back of his hoodie, following jaehyun to the kitchen.

after a few seconds both of them had reached the kitchen and sat down with the others. there was a comfortable silence surrounding them as they ate their breakfast. chenle, still being half asleep, took longer eating his food as he kept dozing off after every other bite, only to be nudged awake by johnny.once they had all finished their food taeyong and yuta collected their plates and made quick work of washing them up. when the plates had been washed and dried they made their way back to the table and started to plan their day ahead.

'pup' taeyong called, chenle looking up at him, 'can you show us where they are?' he asked.

'yes hyung' chenle replied, voice almost too quiet to be heard, but taeyong had alot of quiet pack members so he heard it clearly.

'thank you, pup' taeyong replied and stood up, the rest following his actions. chenle led them to his room and pulled his desk away from the wall, he then removed the floor board and slowly started to pull put his packets, after half a minute he had pulled them all out and placed them in a pile. johnny quickly checked to make sure there were none left, then he put the floorboard back into its place and pushed the desk back against the wall.

'is that all?' taeyong questioned and chenle shook his head, knowing there was no use in lying to him. he made his way to his parents room and pushed open the door, collecting the box that he had thrown into the room yesterday.he walked out of the room, closing the door behing himself and went back to his room to place the box onto the pile. making his way to the bathroom, he avoided their eyes and pulled open the cabinets below the sink, pulling out a toiletries travel bag, and went and placed the bag on the pile. after he had placed the bag down he sat on his bed and stared at the wall, waiting for one of them to say something.

'so this is all of them?' jaehyun asked him and he shook his head, hearing yuta let out a confused noise he look up.

'are there some at the dorms then?' yuta asked him and he nodded.

'okay, well after we've bagged up all of these and got rid of them we can go and collect them, is that good pup?' taeyong asked him.

'yeh, thats good hyung' chenle told him, moving off of the bed. he made his way to his closet, he quickly pulled out a few plastic bags and placed them on the bed. 'we can use these to put them in hyungs' he told them and started to place them in a bag. the other four made quick work of helping him, leaving a few out when jaehyun told them that the doctors would need to know which ones he was on.

'chenle baby, do you need to put some new ones on now for today?' jaehyun asked him and he nodded his head and took the packet that jaehyun handed to him.

'ill go with him, if you three could finish bagging the rest of them that would be a big help' taeyong told them and quickly followed after chenle. once they reached the bathroom chenle quickly took off his clothes, leaving the bottom half on and pulled the pads off of his shoulders, wincing as he pulled them off. taeyong saw him wincing and helped him slowly pull them off, while chenle was wiping his shoulders off and washing them taeyong quickly opened the other packet and waited for him to finish, helping him to put them on after.

chenlequickly opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed a bottle of pills, quickly downing three with water from the sink. before he could place the bottle back in the cabinet taeyong took them from his hands.

'what are these for, pup?' he asked chenle.

'they're to help with the suppressants, dont worry they dont do harm, they only have like, one side effect anyways, hyung' chenle replied, washing his face and quickly drying it.

'oh, and what is that side effect, pup?' taeyong asked chenle.

'they make me have a higher metabolism' he replied and started brushing his teeth.

'okay, that explains it then' taeyong spoke, speaking his thoughts.

he sat down on the toilet lid, waiting for chenle to finish brushing his teeth. when chenle had finished brushing his teeth they made their way back to his bedroom. the others were sat around talking about random things with each other. taeyong quickly placed the bottle into the bag that they were taking to the doctors.

'guys' he called and they all looked over at him, wondering what he was going to say, 'okay, chenle is going to get changed into his clothes and then we're going to head back to the dorms, so we can get changed and brush our teeth, we're then going to pick everything up and me, jaehyun and chenle are going to the hospital, dont argue, i need you two at home to make sure to others dont set the dorms on fire, got it?' taeyong informed them all and they nodded, knowing there was no use in arguing against it.

chenle quickly grabbed some of his clothes and quietly asked them to turn around so he could change. they did as he asked and aftera few minutes he told them they could turn back. he was dressed in some black skinny jeans and a white polo shirt, his tommy hilfiger hoodie almost drowning his frame, which he had used a belt to hold it up and tucked the front into his jeans. he quickly grabbed his phone off of its charger and grabbed his wallet, placing both into his pockets. once he was done, they all made their way downstairs. johnny quickly grabbed his car keys off of the side, chenle grabbing his house keys and quickly letting them all out. he locked the door after them all and followed jaehyun to johnny car. taeyong sat in the front seat next to johnny, the bag by his feet, the others being thrown into the trash after being put in a bigger black sack. chenle sat in the back middle with yuta on his left and jaehyun on his right. after getting out of his driveway, they started making their way to the dorms, johnny told them that their would be traffic so they should be prepared for a long journey. chenle decided to go to sleep again, leaning his head against yutas shoulder his hand grabbing yutas as he started to drift off to sleep.

the others kept a light conversation between not wanting to wake chenle up. when they were five minutes away from the dorms taeyong sent a quick text to kun asking him to unlock the door as they were five minutes away. when he got a reply he turned off his phone. he turned around to wake chenle and saw that the other two had fallen asleep, yutas head resting on chenles and jaehyuns head resting on chenles arm. once johnny had parked the car taeyong quickly took a picture of the three of them and sent it to the groupchat, getting a response of emojis and taeil calling them cuties and telling them to hurry back. taeyong quickly woke them all up and ushered them out of the car. he left the bag into the car and took the keys from johnny. they all walked into the building and took the stairs up to their floor. once they reached the floor chenle practically ran across the hallway, pushing the door open and jumped onto the sofa. the four walked through the door and saw renjun with chenle in a headlock complaining about getting squashed by chenle fat ass.

'ooh you think my ass is fat, thanks injunnie' chenle giggled at his statement and ran away from renjun who jumped over the sofa to try and get him only to be grabbed when he was jumping by sicheng who just set him on the couch, ignoring renjuns threats and told him to play nice or else hed take his phone. after hearing that renjun visibly paled and started reading his book again. sicheng turned to the other four and welcomed them, asking if they were okay.

'yeh, we're okay, just a bit tired, oh and can you ask everyone to come into the living room in like 20 minutes?' taeyong asked him.

'thats good. yeh i'll tell them all hyung' sicheng told him.

'thank you sweetheart' taeyong respond and gave sicheng a peck before he moved to his room to get changed. when he reached his room he saw chenle sat in kuns lap as he told him about their night.

'we had a sleepover, it was so cool hyung, and johnny hyung made us pancakes in the morning, pancakes hyung' chenle said and panted at the end.

'well, it sounds like you had a fun night there, now why dont you go say hi to jisung, i know he missed you, he's in marks room, most of the dreamies are' kun told him.

'okay hyung, i missed him too, i missed all of you, bye hyung' chenle called and made his way out of the room towards marks room.

when he reached there he knocked on the door, after hearing jaemin shout at whoever it was to come in he made his way in.

'guess whos back guys?' chenle called and jisungs head whipped around to look at him.

'oh my god' jisung shouted and jumped up to pull chenle into a hug. he pulled chenle down to the others, all of them saying how much they had missed him, pulling him into a group hug.

'aww, i missed you all too' chenle replied and sat down next to hyuck who pulled him into a side hug.

'what happened last night, the hyungs all seemed really worried?' jaemin asked him.

'nothing bad hyung, dont worry, taeyong hyung is going to explain everything in like 20 minutes, but i did have a sleepover with them last night.' chenle told them and then told them how johnny had made them all pancakes in the morning, to which they complained because they wanted pancakes. after they had finished complaining they had picked up playing their game, including chenle this time.

'so what happened, hyung?' kun asked taeyong when he came into the room to change.

'chenle, he overthought alot of things, and did something that he thought would help, but obviously it didnt, i'll explain it to everybody together because its easier.' taeyong told him and continued to get changed.

'even they dreamies?' kun asked him.

taeyong pulled his shirt over his head, 'especially the dreamies' he told kun. after that he left the room, making his way to the bathroom, he found yuta in the brushing his teeth, him being changed aswell. he started brushing his teeth, at the same time thinking about how to tell everyone about chenle, yuta must have noticed the worried look on his face as he told him not to worry about it, that the other three will be there aswell as chenle, so not to fret about it. yuta then left and taeyong heard him start to talk to renjun, probably about the book that renjun had been reading. he finished brushing his teeth and went to find chenle again. he heard shouting and laughter coming from mark and hyucks room so he guessed that the other dreamies were in there aswell. he walked towards the room, knocking before he opened the door. he walks into the room and sees chenle laying on the floor, jeno laying on top of him, and jaemin laying on top of both of them. he hears chenle playfully shouting at them, jisung pretending to try and pull chenle out of underneath jeno and jaemin, and mark and hyuck videoing them and laughing at them from the other side of the room.taeyong stands by the door waiting for them to calm down a bit before he ruins their fun. after a few minutes they all calm down, chenle panting, laying on his back, body spread like a starfish.

'chenle' taeyong calls and sees them all look at taeyong.

'yes hyung?' chenle asks, slowly sitting up.

'can you come with me for a minute, you can come back after, i just need to borrow you' taeyong asks him.

'okay hyung, just let me get up first' he giggles. taeyong smiles down at him and quickly says bye to the others before leaving the room. he tells johnny to watch over everyone for a minute while he goes with chenle, johnny quickly agrees and goes and sits on the other side of renjun, silently listening to renjun read the book to yuta, whos leaning his head on renjun, listening to renjun read. taeyong quickly maked his way outside to chenle and asks him where the rest of them are.

'theyre in the dream dorm hyung, in renjun hyungs room' chenle tells him and shows taeyong his keys so they can get in. they walk down to the other end of the hall and enter the dream dorm. the place looks a mess but taeyong cant blame them, theyre 6 teenage boys living alone, of course its going to be messy. chenle leads him to renjuns room and lifts up the mattress, pulling out two bags and setting them on the floor. he then makes his way to the bathroom and pulls out the bag from behind the sink. he brings it back to renjuns room and places it with the others.

'this is all hyung, i promise' chenle tells him and holds out his pinky. taeyong holds out his pinky aswell, and chenle hooks his around it, swinging it up and down. taeyong manages to find a bag big enough and puts the three of them in there, tying it up and placing it by the door. he turns around and calls out to chenle that theyre leaving, chenle opens the door for him and then locks it behind them.

'pup, im just gonna take this down to the big bin okay, you can head back and tell them im talking to someone.' taeyong tells him and ruffles his hair when he nods and makes his way back to the dorm. taeyong makes quick work of going downstairs, putting the bag in the big bin in the parking garage, and then nearly runs all the way up the stairs, panting when he reaches the top.

he slowly walks towards the dorm and knocks when he reaches the door, jaehyun opens the door this time, after taeyong comes in he shuts and locks the door. taeyong looks over the living room and sees johnny, yuta and renjun in the same position they were before he left, but he can hear johnny reading and renjun making little noises occasionally when johnny says something wrong. he looks over to the big chairs and sees kun sat in it, chenle attached to him like a koala, he would say sloth, but koalas are cuter. they're talking about something but taeyong cant understand, they're probably talking in mandarin. he checks the rooms next and finds jungwoo and doyoung laying with taeil all watching something on his laptop. on the other bed he sees yukhei and ten both watching something on tens ipad. he leaves them to watch their movies and moves on to check the others. he checks marks room again and sees them all huddled in a circle, playing a game together, he smiles at mark when he looks up and then leaves them tomplay their game. he checks in the next room and sees jaehyun and sicheng sitting together talking to each other. they both look up when they hear the door open and ask him if he needs anything, he tells them that he was just checking up on everyone and that they need to go to the living room in ten minutes.

'oops, sorry hyung i forgot to tell everyone' sicheng says looking down.

'hey, dont worry, the time got extended anyways' he tells him, he quickly leaves a kiss of the side of their heads and ruffles their hair and quickly leaves the room. he goes back to the living room and sits next to yuta, listening to johnny read the book, he can still hear chenle and kun but he can tell their trying to be quiet for the others. after ten minutes jaehyun and sicheng come into the room, taeyong stands up and stretches for a few seconds before he moves to the other rooms, he knocks on the door and goes in the room, asking everyone to go to the living room, he ignores their questioning glances and leaves the room, going into the two other rooms and does the sane thing. when hes sure that everyone is in the sitting room he stands near the front of the room, he sees chenle move to stand next to him. he grabs taeyongs hand and squeezes it. the others give questioning glances at the two and taeyong decides to start.

'everyone' taeyong calls and their gazes shift to him, he takes a deep breath and starts to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next week :)


	3. Chapter 3

'guys' taeyong called and their gazes shift to him. he takes a deep breath and starts to explain.

'so when we went to chenles yesterday, we found out something about him and we all agreed that you should all know aswell' taeyong started and the other kept giving confused glances at them. 'chenle has been, well is, using suppressants' taeyong explained to them and heard silence. he looked over at everyone and saw them frozen, tears welling up in some of their eyes, shock in the others. he heard a choked sob come from next to him, looking back he saw chenle backing up against the wall, almost looking scared as he cried. taeyong tried to go over to him and comfort him but chenle held his arms out in front of him, not letting him get closer.

'im sorry, ple- please dont hate me for this' chenle stuttered out over his sobs. as soon as the words left his mouth jisung had shot up and moved into chenles space, pulling him into his chest. gently stroking his hair to try and calm him down.

'dont, dont say that lele, we wouldnt hate you, ever, please dont think that' jisung pleaded with him, pulling chenle down onto the couch and almost cradling him. kun joined them on the couch and pulled the top of chenles body into his, whispering quiet words to him in mandarin. the others had moved to be closer to chenle, offering him support in their actions if they couldnt offer them verbally. taeyong called to everyone again, most of them looked over to him, the others still focused on chenle. he made his way over to chenle and sat on kuns other side, gently stroking through chenles hair. soon after chenles sobs started to slow down, his deep breaths could be heard by everyone and eventually fell asleep. once he fell asleep kun slowly picked him up, moving him into taeyongs room, the other dreamies followed behind him closely, wanting to stay to chenle. kun placed chenle down on the bed and almost instantly the others climbed into the bed with him, renjun moving chenle so chenle was laying on him, hyuck and jeno laying on either side of renjun with jisung laying at the bottom of the bed with jaemin, neither of them complaining about where they were as they all slowly drifted off to sleep. once kun was sure they were asleep and that chenle wasnt going to wake up he moved out of the room, quietly closing he door behind himself and made his way back to the others.

'the dreamies are asleep in taeyong hyungs room, i shut the door so if you need to go in there for anything, please be quiet about it' he told them when he came back, the others nodding back to him in response. he sat back down next to taeyong, rubbing the elders back, he couldnt even begin imagine the amount of stress that he must be under right now. they sat in silence for a while as they all gathered their thoughts. 

sicheng eventually spoke up, breaking the silence, 'how long, how long has he been doing this?' sicheng asked, voice strained as though he was about to cry. 

'since hyuckie got injured, thats what he told us' yuta told them. it was silent again, until sicheng and yukhei broke down into sobs. the others looked shocked for a minute before jungwoo and doyoung ran over to yukhei, yuta and kun moving to sicheng. jungwoo pulled yukhei onto his lap, stroking the back of his neck, letting him cry it out, doyoung slowly rubbing circles on his back. sicheng was in a similar position, with kun whispering quiet assurances to him in mandarin. soon after yukhei calmed down, his breaths still coming shortly but his sobs had subsided, he sheepishly smiled at the others and started to apologize only to be stopped by johnny,

'its okay to have emotions, theyre what make us human' johnny told him, a small smile on his face as he told him this. yukhei gave him a small smile in return before turning back to jungwoo, wrapping his arms around the older boy and whispering to him his thanks, doing the same to doyoung, who waved him off before moving to sit with taeil. sicheng had calmed down, leaning back against yuta and talking quietly with kun. the others were all talking with eachother trying not to cry themselves, by focusing on other things, like what movie they were going to watch tonight and what food they were going to get. soon again, taeyong started speaking,

'we were planning for me and jaehyun to take him to the hospital, but i think it will be better for everyone if we go tomorrow, we can all stay here for the night and then tomorrow me, jaehyun and chenle will leave in the morning, we'll text you everything that happens, i wont doubt that he will have to stay there but either way, either of us will update you' he told them all and they all agreed, too emotionally drained to try and argue with him. he looked at the time and saw that it was already 2pm. 

'hey, did anybody have lunch today?' taeyong asked and they sheepishly looked down and shook their heads. he let out a little sigh and called to yukhei and kun to help him cook, knowing that if he didnt give yukhei a task he would get distracted and start to overthink. they both agreed and followed him into the kitchen.

'let's just make ramen for everyone because we'll be ordering out tonight, oh and kun, if you could make chenle some soup after we've all finished making the ramen that would be great' taeyong told them and moved to get a pan from the cupboard, yukhei following to do the same. kun moved towards the sink, picking up a jug and filling it up, passing it to taeyong after to put in the pan. he did the same thing a few more times until both of the pans had enough water in them and then turned the heat on, making sure to put on the lids so that the water boiled faster. 

after the water had boiled he put the ramen and flavouring in both pans, placing the lids back on carefully so he didn't accidentally drop them. after he had put the lids back on he stood, leaning against the counter, silently listening to taeyong and kuns conversation. he made sure to stir the ramen regularly, not wanting some of it to be overcooked and the rest normal. whilst is was cooking he quickly set the table, leaving a space for chenles bowl, placing down the mats and bowls down onto the table. he carefully took the drinks and placed them down where taeyong him to, not wanting to spill any of them over the floor, table or himself. when he had finished setting the drinks down in their correct places he moved back over to the stove, stirring the ramen one last time before turning off the heat and moving the pans back so they cooled down on the bottom. he moved back, standing with taeyong, to let kun start making chenle some chicken soup. he talked quietly with taeyong, kun sometimes adding something to the conversation every once in a while, but mainly focused on making the soup. after 10 minutes kun had finished, he slowly poured it into a bowl and placed it down on the empty mat, quickly grabbing a spoon and placing it down next to the bowl. he moved back to the stove and placed the pan into the sink, turing on the water and filling up the pan half way, he could wash it up later. 

'ill go and wake up the dreamies, if you two could put the pans in the middle and lay out the chopsticks, please?' kun asked them and left the room, walking towards taeyongs room. when kun left the room they moved over to the stove, carefully picking up the pans and placing them down on the mats laid out in the middle of the table. yukhei went into the drawer and pulled out all of the chopsticks, laying down them on every place minus chenles. taeyong quickly took two ladles, placing them down next to the pans in the middle.

kun made quick work of going into taeyongs room, quietly closing the door behind him. he looked over at the bed and saw everybody apart from the two maknaes awake. they looked over at him when he called to them,

'hey pups, we just finished making lunch, why dont you five head out and i'll wake up the others, hm?' kun told them and they nodded, slowly moving off of the bed and towards the door. renjun taking a bit more time as he slid out from under chenle carefully. kun pecked the top of their heads, giving them quick hugs before they moved out of the room and towards the kitchen, the others in the living room quickly following behind them.kun moved over to the bed, slowly waking jisung, letting him sit at the bottom of the bed to wait for chenle. kun the moved to sit by chenle, stroking his hand through his hair and whispering for him to wake up. after a few tries chenle slowly started to wake up, blinking up confusedly at kun,

'its time for lunch baby, you gotta get up' kun told him, slowly pulling him into a seated position.

'oh' chenle replied and started to stand up, grabbing jisung hand and pulling him up with him. kun turned to start walking away but stopped when he felt a tugging on his hand, he looked down and saw chenle holding two of his fingers and cooed. he turned back around and walked towards the kitchen, feeling like a mother ducking with her chicks, he could tell why chenle always called him 'mum' now. when they arrived in the kitchen the others were all sat down, the seats either side of chenles being left empty for jisung and kun, with ten on one side and jaemin on the other side. kun sat down next to ten, letting jisung take the seat next to jaemin, and pulled chenle into the middle seat. after they had sat down taeyong had started to place food in everyones bowls, everyone eager to eat. chenle ate his soup slowly, silently listening to jisung and jaemins conversation, giving his opinion when they asked for it but otherwise remained quiet and ate. when they had all eventually finished eating their food taeil informed everyone of their plans for the night, the dreamies cheering at the thought of a movie night and the others smiling at them from where they sat.

'okay so, seeing as it is,' quickly pausing to check the time, 4:30pm when did it get so late?, 'half four, everybody needs to be washed and changed, dreamies you can steal some of our clothes and go get washed first, just use anyones bathrooms and everyone else can help clean up, then when the dreamies are finished you can go and get washed and changed' johnny told everyone, getting groans from everyone who wasnt in dream, the dreamies shot up with multiple 'yes hyung' and ran towards the bathroom. they could hear chenles faint laughter as jeno said that they would shower together before they ran into the second bathroom, jaemin squeezing in with them and renjun shouts of betrayal. jisung pulling hyuck behind him saying they would shower together and that mark and renjun could go together.

the others all stood up, stacking up the bowls, kun heading over to the sink to clean out the soup pan quickly before placing it on the drying rack. he was about to start washing up some of the bowls when taeil told everyone to stop.

'heres how this is going to work: washing up will be done by kun and doyoung. drying it all will be yukhei, johnny, ten and sicheng. putting it all back where it belongs will be me, jaehyun and yuta. then taeyong and jungwoo can clean the table and the countertops. lets get this place looking half clean' taeil told them all, bringing over bowls and putting them onto the side after his speech, others following behind while kun filled up the sink with soap and water. after it was filled he quickly started washing the bowls, taeyong quickly grabbing two sponges for him and jungwoo to start washing down the tables. he asked jungwoo to wash down the table while he washed down the counter tops. after ten minutes they had finished cleaning and moved over to help the others. with them all working together they had finished in another twenty minutes. when they had all finished they sat down on the closest surface to them, complaining about their arms dying.

five minutes later the dreamies walked in, fresh out of the shower and with chenle and renjun drowning in the others clothes, and burst out laughing at how everybody looked.

'you all look like you've just died' mark said through his laughter, to which the others agreed and continued laughing. the others gave them glares, which they ignored, but calmed down and eventually stopped laughing. when they finished laughing taeyong stood up, groaning as he did, which caused jisung to let out a little 'old man hyung', and they all started giggling again. if taeyong had been a human he wouldn't have caught the comment, but he heard it. the youngers still not realising that he heard continued to giggle until they heard a 'jisung ah' from taeyong and stopped giggling. turning to look at taeyong as they pushed jisung to the front against his struggles. 'that isnt a very nice thing to say about your hyung, is it?' taeyong asked and slowly moved towards them as they backed up. 'i didnt say anything hyung' jisung pleaded and moved back, only to be pushed into taeyongs clutches by jaemin and jeno. 'really jisung?, dont lie now' taeyong said and held onto jisung. 'nope, i havent said a-' jisung started only to get cut off by taeyong ticking his sides, breaking out into laughter as taeyong pulled him to the floor, continuing his attack on jisungs side as jisung tried to pull himself free. the others stood by laughing at jisung, still moving back into the living room, the others following to do the same. after a few minutes taeyongs attack stopped and jisung scrambled away, running to join jaehyun and doyoung on the sofa, tucking himself into jaehyuns body under the blanket he was sharing with doyoung. his deep breaths could be heard from the other side of the room, but taeyong paid no attention to these and sat down with taeil, tired from attacking jisung. jaehyun pulled the blanket down so jisungs head could be seen but let him stay seated in his lap.

everyone else had taken over the rest of the soafs, with most of the dreamies either sat on someones lap or, in renjun case, laying across four peoples, sicheng, yuta, kun and ten, bc hes a tiny boy. chenle was sat in jungwoos lap with his legs curled under him, jaemin sat in taeils lap with legs in taeyongs lap, hyuck and mark sat on either side of johnny, half curled onto his lap and jeno sat on the other side of doyoung, curled into the side of his body, with doyoungs arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding him in place. and yukhei was sat in front of yuta and sichengs legs, a pillow underneath his body as he leant his head on yutas legs, renjuns arm acting as a makeshift pillow for him. yukhei turned on the tv, heading to netflix to look for a good movie, after a few minutes of discussion they had eventually decided on watching an american action movie called 'baby driver'. they turned on korean subtitles, turned off the lights and shut the blinds, not wanting anything to disturb them. yukhei pressed play on the movie and everyone quietened down, their eyes stuck to the screen. after the movie had finished taeyong was surprised, they had managed to get through the movie with only pausing it once, because they managed to forget popcorn, you can't watch a movie without popcorn. mark, johnny and jaehyun were the most vocal during the movie, exclaiming in random english when something funny happened or if they were nervous for a character. taeyong looked over at the clock and saw that it was already nearing 7:45pm. 'we should probably order some food' he thought before telling this to the others who agreed with him.

'okay if you havent had a wash, go have a quick shower and anyone whos already had a shower can decide where we order from and what we order, dont go too crazy though' taeyong exclaimed and gave a pointed look at hyuck and jaemin. everybody else made their way towards a shower, most people going in together to save time and so they could eat quickly. it had just passed eight when everyone had finished showering and getting dressed. they walked into the other room and found mark on the phone, probably making their order. after a few minutes he put the phone down and joined the others,

'i ordered everyone's regulars and chenle wanted some rice so i got him that, they said theyll be here in half an hour' mark told them all and they thanked him before sitting back down in their places, starting another movie, but a korean one this time, train to busan but with chinese subtitles. they had been watching it for half an hour before there was a knock on the door, the food. johnny stood up, making his way towards the door and opened it, accepting the food from the delivery man and paying him before closing the door and making his way back to the living room. he opened the bags and gave everyone their food and chenle his rice before collecting his own and sitting back down and eating. they pressed play on the movie, watching it whilst eating, pausing it again when everyone had finished eating to take out the boxes and cans, putting them next to the bin to take down in the morning. they continued watching the movie until they heard little snores coming from around the room. taeyong slowly stood up, going into the cupboard to grab some extra blankets and placing them on the floor so that people could sleep there. after he had placed them down jaehyun placed jisung onto a blanket, junguwu placing chenle next to him and everyone who was awake cooed at the sight of chenle wrapping himself around jisung, who then wrapped his arms around chenles torso, letting his head rest of chenles chest. the others put the rest of the dreamies onto the floor, all of them curling around each other, jungwoo joining yukhei where he was laid on the floor. the others laid out over the sofas, ten moving to join taeyong and taeil, laying over taeyongs lap. jaehyun moving to lay over johnny, his face in the crook of johnnys neck. everybody else was laid out in a similar position and soon fell asleep, the sounds of thier families breaths around them slowly lulled them to sleep. taeyong was the last to fall asleep, wanting to make sure that everybody actually went to sleep and weren't messing around, but after he realised that everyone was asleep he slowly started to drift off, his arms subconsciously finding their place around tens waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!  
i start school today, wednesday 4th, so updates will probably be irregular but i will try to update as much as i can


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in a long time!!   
school is already killing me, its my last year so updates might be irregular   
thank you all for the support ♡♡  
i know this isnt alot but ill update a full chapter next time

when chenle awoke he felt different, not a bad different, but how he used to feel before he was on suppressants. he forgot that this feeling had existed, the feeling of being with the people who you call family, who you love. he stood up slowly, stretching his limbs as far as he could, and then carefully walked out of the room, not wanting to step on somebody. he heard people talking in hushed voices in the kitchen, probably so they didnt wake up the others. he followed the voices and found taeyong, sicheng and renjun sat around the kitchen, talking about how their schedules were going and how much they'd missed nights like these. but happiness never stays. he could smell food, the smell of it making him nauseous, not at the food itself but at the mere thought of eating. he felt himself start to get dizzy, black spots appearing in his vision, then his hearing started to fade out, like music at the end of a track.

'hyungs' chenle called out to them and their attention moved to him, their conversation halting.'i dont feel so good' was the last thing he registered saying before his body hit the floor.

renjun, sicheng and taeyong were sitting around in the kitchen, having woken up before everyone else and didn't want to disturb them all. they all felt a different level of calm than they had for the past few months, being able to spend a kind of normal night all together without any worries, no one telling them to be quiet or that they had schedules in the morning. it was something they had all been waiting for but not expecting it to be under these circumstances. they had been a few minutes into their discussion when they heard chenle call out to them.

'hyungs' their attention shifting from each other to him. he looked pale, but that must just be because it's early in the morning. 'i dont feel so good' oh. and then he dropped. not fell, dropped. quickly. renjun jumped up to catch him, but was a few seconds late, they heard his body hit the floor, the sound of his head hitting the floor quietly, their breaths caught in their throats, hoping that his head didnt get injured. renjun pulled him up from the floor and into his lap, making sure that his head was okay. there wasnt blood, he let out a quick sigh of relief but there was a bump, he could handle that. the other two quickly moved next to him checking him over to see if he had any other injuries.

'he needs to go to the hospital, somebody please wake up jaehyun to come with us, and johnny so he can look after everyone' taeyong told them as he moved chenle into his own arms and picked him up bridal style.sicheng quickly jumped up wake them up and renjun stood up next to chenle.

'im coming with you' renjun said looking at taeyong with hopeful eyes, who shot him a surprised look and then looked like he was about to reject the idea. 'please hyung, i need to be there for him, we promised, im not going to let you break that promise' he pleaded taeyong.

'okay but if, IF, you come, you're going to behave, and act like an adult, because hospitals are busy places, im not going to ask about that promise, but i wont make you break it either' taeyong told him and renjun smiled up at him, giving him a side hug, making sure to not knock chenle. after a few minutes johnny and jaehyun walked in, looking confused and sicheng followed behind.

'i didnt tell them what happened, it's easier if you explain it, hyung' sicheng told him and moved over to renjun.johnny and jaehyuns gazes landed on taeyongs arms, more so chenle in them. he heard jaehyun gasp, moving to taeyongs side.

'is he okay?' asked johnny nervously, wringing his arms from the elbow to his wrist.

'i actually dont know, but i hope so, i think his body crashed but we're still going to the hospital, so i need you to be up and make sure that everything goes normally here and then me, jaehyun, renjun are taking chenle to the hospital. when the others wake up you can tell them that we've gone to the hospital' taeyong told him and johnny nodded in agreement.

'okay, i'll quickly go pack you lot a bag, renjun you'll have to borrow some clothes, don't forget your phones' johnny quickly said and left the room, going to pack the clothes.

'renjun if you get our shoes, jaehyun can you grab all of our phones and ill grab my keys' taeyong said to them, moving to the counter to pick up his keys, slipping them into his back pocket. after a few minutes jaehyun came back with four phones in his hand, renjun close behind him with their shoes. taeyong carefully slipped his on, trying not to jostle or drop chenle, once renjun and jaehyun had theirs on they helped taeyong put chenles shoes on, sicheng pulling a hoodie over chenles frame insisting that he keeps wearing it. once they were all done jaehyun handed them their phones, chenles and his going into his own pockets. a few minutes later johnny walked bacm into the room, a duffle bag in one hand and a backpack slung over his shouler. handing the backpack over to renjun and the duffle to jaehyun he explain ed what was in them,

'ive put clothes in the duffle, other necessities in the backpack, you should have enough for a week but i can whip something round to you if you need it. good luck, i hope hes okay' johnny said, hugging each of them, sicheng following behind and doing the same thing, quietly whispering something to chenle in mandarin.

once they had said their goodbyes the three made their way out, taeyong taking the elevator with chenle, jaehyun and renjun heading down the stairs. surprisingly, jaehyun and renjun made it to the car first, they stood by it waiting for taeyong to arrive. after a few seconds taeyong appeared in the parking lot, unlocking the car for them when he arrived there. jaehyun put the duffle bag into the boot and then quickly slipped into the passenger side giving renjun a smirk when he glared at him. renjun then put the backpack into the boot and climbed into the backseat, he opened the door on the otherside so taeyong could lay chenle in the back, his head on renjuns shoulder and slowly buckled him up. after making sure chenle wouldnt fall taeyong shut the door and moved over to the drivers seat.he turned on the car and slowly reversed out of his parking space. as soon as he was out on the road he sped up, wanting to arrive quickly. he could hear renjun and jaehyun talking quietly, looking in the rear view mirror he saw chenle still laying up against renjun. after a few minutes he could hear quiet snores coming from next to him, he quickly snuck a glance over and saw jaehyun laying against the window sleeping.he subconsciously smiled at the sight, he could hear renjun quietly singing a song under his breath in the back.

'hey, renjun?' taeyong asked just loud enough so he could hear.

'yes hyung?' renjun replied, sounding confused.

'could you sing that a bit louder, i miss hearing you sing' taeyong asked him and heard renjun coughed abruptly behind him.

'okay hyung, thank you' he answered and after a few seconds of silence, he was probably thinking of a song, his voice started to fill the car. the song was in mandarin but renjuns voice was still sweet and soft in taeyongs ears. when he finished singing it he started singing another song, this one taeyong recognised, it was 'i just' by red velvet, and renjun sung it, his voice filling the whole car. after he had finished the song renjun leant his head against the door, slowly humming a song as he fell asleep along to the rock of the car beneath him.

they had been driving for 20 minutes after that when taeyong finally pulled into the hospital car park. he found a parking space and parked the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition he sat back in his seat, taking in a deep breath and exhaling a deep breath out, trying to collect his thoughts. once he was finished he opened the glove box and pulled out four masks, not wanting to risk anyone noticing them. he quickly put his mask on and then slowly picked up his phone, placing it in his back pocket. he slowly woke up jaehyun, telling him that they arrived and watched as he opened his eyes, wiping the sleep out of them and accepting the mask he was passed, quickly placing it over his face. taeyong then turned around and slowly woke up renjun, telling him that they had arrived so he needed to wake up. after he had been woken up, taeyong passed him the last two masks and asked him to put one on chenle as it would be easier than him or jaehyun trying. they waited for renjun to do so and then got out of the car. jaehyun moved to pick up chenle, slowly pulling his head out of the car, cradling his body close to him after he was out of the car. renjun slowly slid out of the car, shutting the door behind himself and moving to the boot so that he could help taeyong with the bags. he picked up the backpack and shrugged it on, waiting for taeyong to pick up the duffle and another bag, a black bag. he gave it a curious gaze but decided to ignore it, deciding that it was probably important if taeyong was bringing it with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas 🎄(:  
im sorry that this is two months late but ive had mocks and ive just been stressed and my mental health went down and bc gcses so ya  
but im going to try and update once a month now whenever i can

they had been driving for 20 minutes after that when taeyong finally pulled into the hospital car park. he found a parking space and parked the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition he sat back in his seat, taking in a deep breath and exhaling a deep breath out, trying to collect his thoughts. once he was finished he opened the glove box and pulled out four masks, not wanting to risk anyone noticing them. he quickly put his mask on and then slowly picked up his phone, placing it in his back pocket. he slowly woke up jaehyun, telling him that they arrived and watched as he opened his eyes, wiping the sleep out of them and accepting the mask he was passed, quickly placing it over his face. taeyong then turned around and slowly woke up renjun, telling him that they had arrived so he needed to wake up. after he had been woken up, taeyong passed him the last two masks and asked him to put one on chenle as it would be easier than him or jaehyun trying. they waited for renjun to do so and then got out of the car. jaehyun moved to pick up chenle, slowly pulling his head out of the car, cradling his body close to him after he was out of the car. renjun slowly slid out of the car, shutting the door behind himself and moving to the boot so that he could help taeyong with the bags. he picked up the backpack and shrugged it on, waiting for taeyong to pick up the duffle and another bag, a black bag. he gave it a curious gaze but decided to ignore it, deciding that it was probably important if taeyong was bringing it with them.

they all made their way into the hospital, taeyong leading them into the emergency room. when they arrived there, taeyong slowly walked up to the man at the receptionist sat at the desk.

'excuse me, sir?' taeyong spoke.

'hello, how can i help you?' the receptionist asked, a small smile upon his face.

'well, we need to see a doctor quickly, please?' taeyong asked.

'okay, is this urgent?' the man asked.

'yes, it's to do with suppressants so i think so' taeyong told the man, who quickly picked up the phone to his left and spoke with the other person for about a minute before putting down the phone and turning to taeyong.

'here follow me, ill take you to a room, the doctor should be here within the next five minutes' he told him. taeyong turned around to the others and beckoned them to him. telling him what the receptionist had just told him and received nods in response as they followed him and the receptionist.

after a few minutes they had arrived to the room, jaehyun carefully layed chenle on the bed and then sat down at the foot of the bed. the receptionist informed them that the doctor should be in shortly and bid them farewell before he left. renjun placed his backpack infront the chair next to the bed before sitting down on it, watching taeyong slowly place the duffle bag next to the chair.after another few minutes wait the doctor arrived. knocking at the door before receiving permission to come in, slowly closing the door behind him.

'hello, im doctor son, how can i help you?' he asked, not directly at anyone in the room.

it was taeyong who spoke up, 'well, one of our younger members has been using suppressants and he passed out after not using them for about 12 hours', taeyong summed up for him.

'okay, do you know how long he has been using them for?' the doctor asked, directing the question this time to taeyong.

'he told us that it was a minimum of six months but it may have been longer' taeyong told him truthfully and the doctor sharply inhaled.

'that may be why he passed out, his body isn't used to not having them. do you know what type of suppressants he was using?' the doctor concluded and then asked him.

'not exactly but i do have the packs that he used with me.' taeyong told him and moved the get the duffle, handing it to the doctor.

'thank you, this is a great help..?' the doctor thanked.

'ahh im taeyong, he, ' pointing towards renjun. 'is renjun, the one sat on the bed is jaehyuns and the one laying on it is chenle.' taeyong informed him and the doctor was quiet before speaking up.

'okay, well thank you again taeyong-shi. im going to have to send a nurse in here to get him on a drip and take his bloods, will that be okay?' the doctor asked him.

'yes, that would be okay, thank you again' taeyong replied, bowing slightly to the doctor who left the room after saying his farewell and telling them that he would be back with the blood results when they were finished.

once he had left the room, taeyong let out a sigh, slowly crouching down against the wall, trying not to let his tears out. jaehyun looked over at the sound, and immediately moved to taeyong, pulling him into his chest.

'you can cry, let it out, its okay' jaehyun assured him, slowly rubbing his back in small circles trying to offer as much comfort as he could.

after a few seconds he heard small sniffles coming from taeyong before they turned into sobs, he could feel taeyongs body shaking as he sobbed into his chest. the noise sounding way too loud in the small room. he continued to rub small circles on taeyongs back, slowly calming him down. after nearly ten minutes taeyongssobs started to subside, his breathing slowing down with it. jaehyun looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder, renjun stood there holding out a box of tissues.

'for hyung.' he said before giving the box to jaehyun and going back to sit next to chenle. he gave taeyong a tissue and let him clean his face before slowly standing up, pulling taeyong up gently with him. he was about to ask him a question when there was a knock on the door. renjun stood and opened the door, seeing a woman in blue scrubs stood before him.

'im the nurse, im just going to put him on a drip and then take his bloods, and then i'll be out of your hair.' the nurse told, walking in, slowly making her way to chenle.

'he's been out for about 40 minutes now, he hasnt woken yet.' taeyong informed her, his voice sounded scratched. the woman thanked him before slowly moving chenles arm out so it was laying on the bed into of on top of him. she made quick work of setting up the drip before pulling out a syringe to take his bloods. after she had finished she turned to taeyong,

'if he wakes up, press the red button and doctor son will be straight up here, the bloods should be finished quickly because of the severity of the case so sit tight for a small while.' she told him, smiling at him with a smile that calmed his nerves.

'thank you, and i will if i need to.' he thanked her, a small smile gracing his features as he watched her leave. after a few minutes renjun spoke up,

'hyung,' he called, taeyong and jaehyun turning towards him, 'taeyong hyung' he started again, 'are you okay now?' he asked, referring to his breakdown a few minutes ago.

'hyung will be fine, junnie, im just worried and scared about this and i think my emotions got the better of me for some time, so don't worry your head about it.' taeyong told him, watching renjun nod his head before leaning back in the chair, pulling his legs up next to him as he gazed over to chenle.taeyong smiled at the sight before him, turning back to jaehyun who was texting the others on the groupchat. probably updating them on what the doctor and nurse, thought taeyong, moving his head onto jaehyuns shoulder, slowly relaxing, his eyes lazily following the conversation in the groupchat.

he stayed in that position, body pushed up against jaehyun on the door until he heard a knock on the door. he checked the time, half an hour had passed and he didnt even notice it. he opened the door and doctor son was on the other side, not looking taeyong in the face he asked, quietly, if he could come into the room, so taeyong stood to the side of the door, letting the doctor come in. he saw the doctor looking over at chenle, a sad smile on his face. renjun and jaehyun both looked up when he entered the room, small sad smiles were sent towards them both from the doctor.

taeyong slowly closed the door moving back to jaehyun, standing beside him. the doctor looked over at the two of them before speaking,

'you two might want to sit down for this.' he told them and they could feel the sense of something bad happening as they moved to sit on the empty bed next to chenle. when they were sat down doctor son started speaking,

'im going to explain this as clear as i cam, but i will ask that you wait until the end to ask any questions.' he started and they nodded in return,

'the blood test came back positive for suppressants, there were traces of alot of different types but the main one that stood out was one of the strongest suppressants you can find, this isnt supposed to be used regularly as it can cause physiological problems within the individual, sometimes even physical. because of that we have two options, the first option, this isn't one that i would like to recommend but i have to say it, you let him continue to use them but monitor the use of them. or option two, we keep him here to slowly work him off of them' he explained taking a mini break to let them process the information. taeyong could tell this wasnt the end,

'but?' taeyong asked,and the doctor turned to him.

'but we'd have to put him in a medically induced coma, his body wouldnt be able to handle the physical or mental strain that would happen because of this level of suppressants, this would be the only way to slowly reduce his intake and to make sure his body is stable. but this process could take minimally a few months, a year at most' he told them all before excusing himself outside quickly, promising them he would be right back.

sobs broke the silence and taeyong and jaehyun looked up, seeing renjun curdled into chenles arm, tears running down his face as he cradled chenles head in his hands. they both jumped up, slowly pulling renjun away from chenle and into their chests. he was murmuring something through his tears, jaehyun tried to understand it only to realise he was speaking mandarin. he carefully handed renjun to taeyong, watching as he carded his hands through renjuns hair, slowly whispering things into his ear, trying to calm him down. jaehyun pulled out his phone, going to his contacts and hit call.

'hello?' came through a voice on the otherside.

'hyung, we need you here please, ill send you the address and explain when you get here' he said and ended the call. making his way back to taeyong and renjun he joined taeyong in trying to calm down the boy. after ten minutes, renjun must have tired himself out as his breaths evened out before he slumped over in taeyongs hold. taeyong held him to his chest before manoeuvring him to be laying on the spare cot, slowly pulling the blanket up over him before moving to chenles cot. they both sat on the end of the bed, seeing how chenles face looked at peace. they started discussing both options, they knew that the first one would be easier but they were still against it, jaehyun protesting it at every single point, if taeyong made a point as to why they should go with it, jaehyun had five reasons why they shouldnt. they both preferred option two, even though they wouldnt be able to speak to him, he would still be there, slowly getting better. when they had decided, option two, taeyong went to the door, slowly opening it to see the doctor waiting next to it. taeyong called him in, and they both told him what they thought was better for him, they also told him that they would speak to chenles parents and explain what had happened to chenle and everything that had happened in the hospital. the doctor agreed telling them that he could call for him anytime they needed him, giving them his card before leaving, telling them to try and get a good nights sleep.

once he had left they both stayed sat on chenles bed. no talking or communication. just sitting there, renjuns little occasional snores being the only sound provided. they had been sat there for about ten minutes when the door was pushed open, kun walked in, slowly shutting the door before looking around the room and moving to sit on the chair next to chenles bed. he gave them a small smile and a pointed look, before sighing,

'you two have alot to explain.' he said calmly and looked between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas 🎄  
talk to me on twt if you would like @chen_ji


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi ♡  
i hope you enjoy this chapter  
sorry for the long wait on this

they had been sat there for about ten minutes when the door was pushed open, kun walked in, slowly shutting the door before looking around the room and moving to sit on the chair next to chenles bed. he gave them a small smile and a pointed look, before sighing,

'you two have alot to explain.' he said calmly and looked between the two of them.

so they told him, everything. taeyong started first explaining what had happened when they had gone over to chenles house. explaining how they had found out, talking about why they had texted kun and what they were talking about when they had, explaining the whole event. then they explained what had happened that night which had pulled a chuckle out of kun. before explaining the next day, which kun already knew most of as he was there, then explaining how chenle had been fine, how he seemed fine during the night after he had taken the pads off and how nothing had seemed off.

jaehyun then started explaining what had happened in the morning, how some of them had woken early and were sat in the kitchen quietly talking for about half an hour before chenle had walked in. he had looked dazed but they thought that was because he had just woken up and that he was still tired. before he had said that he didn’t feel good and then he dropped, eyes rolled to the back of his head. that’s how jaehyun phrased it ‘dropped’, not fallen or tripped but dropped. like he was out before he had reached the floor. and they had all watched it happen before their eyes, not being able to help in a single way. all sat there in shock that they hadn’t been able to help him in any way, shape or form.

taeyong had then explained how they had picked him up and came to the hospital. how chenle hadn’t woken yet, but the doctors hoped that he would wake up, but that he was stable at the moment even if he was unresponsive, and they had him hooked up to multiple machines that taeyong could not remember the names of.

kun was close to breaking down. taeyong could see it in the way his eyes were clouded over with tears, how he kept looking up towards the sky to stop them falling, occasionally wiping his eyes with his wrists before pretending he was fine. he moved over to him before pulling kun into his arms, and that’s when kun broke. he wrapped his arms around taeyong back, trying to pull him closer as he openly sobbed into taeyongs chest. his broken sobs being the only sound in the room alongside chenles monitors, renjuns breaths filtered through in the back, joining chenles monitor in being the only constant sound in the room. jaehyun had quickly moved over just after kun had started sobbing. he slung his arm around kun, rubbing small circles into the smaller mans back, trying to calm him down.

after a few minutes kuns sobs had turned into small sniffles, taeyong wiped his face free of tears before sitting down on the floor opposite to him, pulling down off of the chair gently so that they could be eye level. jaehyun sat down next to kun, his arm going back to being around the smaller man. jaehyun slowly looked over at taeyong, silently asking him who would tell kun the next part. taeyong took the initiative and spoke up after a few moments of silence between the three.

‘the doctor asked us a question, he gave us two options’ taeyong started and kun looked at him confusedly, not understanding what he could be talking about.

‘he first said that we could let chenle continue to use suppressants but this time we monitor the use of them.’ taeyong told him and kun looked shocked.

‘why would he say that, that could kill him, or it could leave him in an unresponsive state, and we know it.’ kun said softly, moving closer to jaehyun before turning his attention back to taeyong.

‘we know and that’s why there were two options.’ taeyong explained to him, before slowly starting to explain the second option.

‘the second option was that they keep him here and slowly take him off of them but,’ taeyong informed him before tears started to fill his eyes before he took a deep breath and started again.

‘they would have to put him in a medically induced coma,’ he heard kun gasp, slowly becoming increasingly worried about chenles state, ‘they said that, that his body wouldn’t be able to handle to physical or mental strain because of the amount of time he had been on them and because of the type of suppressant that he was taking. he said that this would be the only way to slowly reduce his intake and to keep his body stable.’ taeyong finished before letting the tears fall, his face contorting with sadness, kun pulled him close to his body, slowly petting taeyongs hair to try and help to calm him down. after a few minutes taeyong pulled his body away from kun, sitting back against the side of the bed before wiping his own face of the tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. it was silent for a few minutes again before kun spoke up.

‘how long?’ he asked, looking between the two of them, waiting for an answer. jaehyun could see that taeyong wouldn’t be able to speak, the emotional strain would be too much, so he spoke up.

‘they said, at least a few months, but at most, it would be a year.’ Jaehyun said and the room fell silent. It was like time had stopped between the three of them. They all sat there, faces showing no emotions as they looked at the floor between them. Kun stood up quickly and walked out. jaehyun looked confusedly at taeyong before asking if he should follow kun or if he should stay.

‘don’t worry, kuns sensible, he probably just needs some time to himself. if he doesn’t come back within the next hour then you can go.’ taeyong said before moving into the abandoned seat next to chenle, his arm moving to chenles before he cradled chenles hand into his own.

jaehyun moved over to seat next to renjun, trying to make himself comfortable before he pulled out his phone. he responded to the texts from his family before moving over to his personal texts from the others. he responded to the simple ones first, ones asking how he was, the occasional household question from some of the youngers. before moving onto the more complicated texts from the others. a majority of them were asking how everything was going, did they have any information, did they know when they would be back or if they could visit.

so jaehyun decided to send a message to the grouphat so that everyone could see, he explained what had happened that morning and that he didn’t know when they would be back, that chenle was stable but still unresponsive, and that the doctor was a kind man. he told them that he didn’t know if they could visit, but that they should wait until they speak to the doctor before they all started to rush over to the hospital. after he had sent that message he waited for them to respond, a lot of them were wishing that chenle got better, a handful were telling jaehyun to make sure that him and taeyong rest so they don’t get sleep deprived.

jaehyun responded telling them that taeyong was taking a nap at the moment and that he would sleep later when he felt tired. after they had all stopped sending messages he typed out another paragraph, this one explaining the options. he told them all the basics of each option, making sure to include the time on the second one before telling them that him and taeyong had decided on option two. but that they would still have to speak to chenles parents and ask them what they thought and what option they wanted for their son. he then explained that once they knew what chenles parents wanted then that would happen.

everyone expressed their worry about what this could mean for chenle, how he would react with either option and what would happen to them, as a pack, they would want to have someone with chenle every day and they didn’t know how to work that. but taeil took responsibility and told them all that they would find a way through it. jaemin did the same, reminding them that they managed to find time to be with him when he was in hospital for his back, telling them that even though it was a different situation that if they all worked together then nothing would go wrong. after that johnny had suggested that they all, apart from those who were at the hospital, should meet back at the 127 dorms and stay over the night and they could talk, so that everyone could speak without people being spoken over. jaehyun had encouraged them to do this, telling them that he was only a phone call away and that they needed anything then they could text him or one of the others and they would respond as quickly as they could.

ten minutes had passed since they had stopped talking in the group chat, jaehyun had spent the time scrolling through instagram before the door opened and kun walked back in. he explained to jaehyun that he had read through the messages on the groupchat on his way back, then explained that he just needed some time to think about everything before he came back. they sat in silence, the occasional voice being heard from people walking around on the other side of the door, both on their phones, trying to pass time. a few minutes later renjun had woken up, he looked around confusedly for a few minutes before he remembered where he was. when he spotted kun he immediately shot out of the cot and moved over to kun, getting pulled into a tight hug when he reached him. when they had let go of each other renjun pulled him over to the cot and pulled him down with him before they started to converse quietly in mandarin. jaehyun looked over to them, telling them that he was going to take a nap, they reassured him that he was fine to do so, that they would wake him and taeyong up if anything bad happened. the last thing jaehyun heard before sleep over took him was renjun telling him to sleep well as kuns hand stroked his hair, lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yr11 (england) is stressful  
but writing this helps me to release that stress  
feel free to comment ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey  
so i should be able to write more these days  
the uk is on lockdown and my gcses were cancelled  
which means that i get six months off of school  
stay healthy and wash your hands!!

ten minutes had passed since they had stopped talking in the group chat, jaehyun had spent the time scrolling through instagram before the door opened and kun walked back in. he explained to jaehyun that he had read through the messages on the group chat on his way back, then explained that he just needed some time to think about everything before he came back. they sat in silence, the occasional voice being heard from people walking around on the other side of the door, both on their phones, trying to pass time. a few minutes later renjun had woken up, he looked around confusedly for a few minutes before he remembered where he was. when he spotted kun he immediately shot out of the cot and moved over to kun, getting pulled into a tight hug when he reached him. when they had let go of each other renjun pulled him over to the cot and pulled him down with him before they started to converse quietly in mandarin. jaehyun looked over to them, telling them that he was going to take a nap, they reassured him that he was fine to do so, that they would wake him and taeyong up if anything bad happened. the last thing jaehyun heard before sleep over took him was renjun telling him to sleep well as kuns hand stroked his hair, lulling him to sleep. 

taeyong woke up with a start. he fell out of the seat before groaning in pain, body not moving from the cold, hard floor. kun and renjun looked up from the cot before quickly moving over to taeyong. kun quickly helped him up off of the floor, moving him over to their abandoned cot before sitting down next to him. renjun stood behind him, worry clouding over his features as he looked at taeyong in concern.

'hyung, what happened?', asked kun.

'just had a bad dream, don't worry about it,' he told them, running his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

'right, its not that i don't believe you, but under these circumstances, its hard to believe you.' kun said, looking at him with an apprehensive look on his face.

'im serious kun, i just had a bad dream and it caused me to suddenly wake up, i know it might be heard to believe but its true,' he looked at kun with a sharp look, 'why would i lie now?' he questioned. 

'okay, i don't know if you would lie, but i'll drop it.' kun settled. 

'thank you.' taeyong acknowledged.

it was silent for a few minutes before taeyong spoke up again, it was probably a bad time but he needed to tell him.

'kun, there is something else we need to ask of you.' taeyong began, glancing quickly at kun before looking down at his hands.

'yeh?' kun spoke apprehensively. 

'we need you to speak with chenle's parents.' he told him with caution.

'you need me to what, hyung?' kun inquired, the anger could be heard in his voice. renjun quickly moved to pacify him, fearing that kun may lash out.

'you're the only person who knows them well enough to do this, they understand you and trust you more, than probably any of us.' taeyong explained to him, voice calm as he tried to keep kun from becoming angrier.

'and so, sicheng does as well, so do literally any of the chinese members in this pack.' kun fired back, his hand shaking in renjuns hold.

'yes they may, but-' taeyong started,

'no buts, you couldn't have chosen a better time to say this.'kun cut him off, sounding in disbelief. 

'well its now or never, the others aren't here, are they?' taeyong questioned, anger seeping into his voice, 'you're here because we wanted you to be the one who spoke to them, you're supposed to be mature. this is about chenle's health, not some stupid and frivolous matter.' taeyong spat, voice getting louder as he continued.

'don't you think i know that,' kun began, 'you think that i don't see my little brother on a fucking hospital bed, we don't even know if he will make it, and you want me to say that to his parents. over a phone call. you want me to tell them that their son may not make it and you expect me to immediately agree to that!' kun snapped back at him.

'i can see him to, so can the rest of us, you think we're not feeling the same thing. no, i didn't expect you to immediately agree but what i did expect was for you to be mature and a good brother and at least try to help for once.' taeyong seethed. 

it was silent for a few seconds, taeyong finally registered what he had said and immediately tried to apologise to kun.

'kun that wasn't, i didn't mean-' taeyong started before renjun cut him off.

'no hyung, it doesn't matter if you didn't mean it, you still said it. we're going to take a walk whilst kun stays here, and both of you can calm down.' renjun addressed them both before hugging kun tightly. he let him go after a few seconds and began pulling taeyong out of the room. he shut the door tight, before grabbing taeyongs hand, lacing their fingers together before walking towards the nurses station.

'renjun, where are we going?' taeyong questioned.

'it doesn't matter where we go, we're going somewhere to talk.' renjun remarked.

it was silent until they got to the nurses station, renjun letting taeyongs hand go as he looked at the woman.

'hello, how can i help you?' the woman, her badge read Dr Kang, at the station asked them, a kind smile on her face.

'hello, do you have a room that is not in use at the moment?' renjun politely asked her, a small smile gracing his features.

'let me just check,' she said before quickly going back to her computer, after a few seconds she looked back up at them, 'we have one room at the moment, follow me.' she said before moving out in front of the station.

'thank you.' renjun thanked her, before following her, quickly glancing to make sure taeyong was still following.

'it's no bother, we're not supposed to do this but i can tell that your boyfriend needs time to cool off.' she explained kindly.

'oh no, he's not my boyfriend, but thank you again.' he shared.

'well, then i hope that everything goes alright,' she said before stopping in front of a door, 'here we are, if someone asks what you're doing just tell them that Dr Kang let you in here.' she announced before opening the door and leaving them alone. 

renjun quickly pulled taeyong into the room, flicking the lights on before closing the door tight. he pointed taeyong to the bed, telling him to sit on it as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed. renjun sat back, waiting for taeyong to start talking. after a few minutes of awkward silence taeyong started talking.

'i didn't mean it, it was an in the moment thing, i said it because i was angry and i wanted to hurt him. i didn't mean for it to get like that. im sorry that i lost my temper.' taeyong apologised. 

'i'm not the one who you should be apologising to, that should be kun ge, but i understand why you said it. you need to tell us if you're stressed hyung, how are we supposed to help you if you don't tell us.' renjun concluded. he felt weird being the one to tell taeyong this when it was usually the other way around. 

'i will, renjun ah, hyung will start talking about his feelings, im sorry that i let it get to this point. but with all of this happening, and we still have to tell sm about this, and then the fans. it's all to much.' taeyong voiced.

'okay, well let us help you then. sm doesn't get a say in this, we speak to lele's parents, get chenle onto the meds and then we tell him. he cannot stop chenle's treatment. and for the fans, we tell them he's had an injury, like we did with jaehyun hyung, we say that he got injured during a dance practice and that he'll be off of schedules for a while. when he has recovered we can still show him, in his wheelchair, on vlives and youtube videos.' renjun proposed to him.

'thats, actually a very smart idea. thank you renjun.' taeyong told him, gratitude in his voice. 

'oh it was nothing hyung.' renjun brushed it off.

'no seriously, thank you baby.' he said, moving over to hug renjun. 

'oh, well no problem.' renjun said, sounding surprised.

'why don't we get back to the others then, i need to apologise to kun.' spoke taeyong determinedly.

'okay, let's go then.' renjun agreed, moving off of the bed, taeyong following him.

he turned off the light before shutting the door behind the both of them. they walked back to chenle's room in silence, their arms swinging between them. after a few minutes they arrived back at chenle's room. taeyong took in a nervous breath before knocking on the door, holding his breath until the door opened, revealing jaehyun, kun behind him sat on the spare cot. he moved over to allow the two in the room, taeyong immediately moving over to pull kun into his arms. they could hear him apologising for his words, and then kun apologising for getting angry over it. they then heard taeyong ask if he'd given it any thought, renjun and jaehyun both tensing up as they waited to hear kun's response. kun then pulled out of the hug before asking everyone to listen to him. 

'i did give it some thought, and then i called them.' they all stopped and leaned towards kun, waiting to hear his next few words. 'i explained to them the situation, everything which was happening, and they were, to put it nicely, distraught, his mom had to leave the room but his dad said to do what we thought is best. he said that we probably knew chenle better and so we would have his best interest in mind. and then he said they, his close family, were going to try and get back here before the end of the month. he also said that him and his wife are going to send an email to the doctor expressing how it is up to us what happens, with their signatures.that was about ten minutes ago so it will probably ' kun revealed to them. after he was finished a few seconds had passed before jaehyun sprinted out of the room. they all stood their in shock, not knowing what to do, whether to wait for jaehyun or to go after him. 

they decided to wait for jaehyun, trusting him to return back. after a ten minutes, jaehyun and Dr Son walked back into the room. 

'hello again, i had just finished reading that email when jaehyun here arrived at my office, we will be starting the treatment after we have moved him from this ward. he will have to be taken to the intensive care unit due to the severity of this case and given that we are placing him in a medically induced coma, we need to be able to monitor him easier. two of you will be able to come with us now whilst we set him up, to help change his clothing into medical clothes and to give us his medical information.' he took a break from his speech, letting them all process the information. starting again when they turned to look at him, 'after we have him set up, because this is a special case we can allow up to five people to stay with him, in the room. in any other case this wouldn't be allowed but we've heard about the size of your pack and so there are other codes which we must work by.' he disclosed to them.

'thank you for telling us this.' taeyong began, 'are we going to move him now? or are we waiting until tomorrow?' he asked.

'we will be moving him now, it's better to start now than tomorrow. it's also getting late and im pretty sure that you will want to get back to the rest of your pack.' Dr Son commented before moving to the corner of the room. picking up the phone and speaking into it,

'can we please have five porters to move a bed to the intensive care unit, this is Dr Son in room 414.' 

they could hear the announcement outside of the room over the speakers. soon after five men walked into the room, they looked at the Dr expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

'this patient needs to be transferred to intensive care, two of these young men will be accompanying you, and will be staying in the room with the other nurses and doctors, so don't mind them.' he explained to them before moving out of the room. 

they quickly decided that taeyong and kun should stay, telling the other two that they should head home to the others. reassuring them that it would be fine and that if any complications arose that they would immediately call them. they reluctantly agreed, making sure to promise that they would get some rest when they went home. kun quickly called an uber for them, telling jaehyun that he didn't trust him driving at this hour when he was tired. jaehyun tried to argue that eleven was not late but kun wouldn't listen, telling him that the uber was on the way. taeyong and kun gave them a quick hug goodbye, kissing their foreheads before moving pushing them out of the door. they waited until they were out of sight before retreating back into the room waiting for the porters to unplug the machines from the wall to portable machines. the two followed the porters out of the room, walking behind them to the elevator in silence. after a few minute the elevator stopped, the let the porters go first before trailing after them. they arrived at the room, they saw another doctor stood outside the room and walked towards her. she noticed them as they walked over to her and pulled out her pen, picking up the clipboard from next to her before asking them to fill out his file. after ten minutes they had finished, only having to message his parents for his place of birth and his godparents. they gave the clipboard back after they finished and saw the porters leaving the room. 

'you can go in and change his clothing now, the new clothes are on the table beside the bed. i'll be waiting out here and then we can continue from there.' she explained to them, moving aside to let them enter the room, before closing the door to give them privacy. 

they walked into the room, taeyong moving towards the table to pick up the clothes whereas kun moved to pull the blanket off of chenle. he moved the blanket to the end of the bed, moving his feet to rest on top of them. they started with his hoodie, pulling it up over his arms and head, careful of the wiring wrapped around his body. they left his hoodie around his hand, not knowing how to remove it due to the iv going into his arm. they pulled the hospital shirt over his head, pulling it down his arm before leaving his other arm out. they would ask the doctor to help them later. they quickly moved to removing his jogging bottoms, pulling them down his legs quickly before placing the hospital trousers up his legs. they left his socks on, not wanting his feet to get cold before taeyong pulled the blanket up until it reached his stomach. 

kun quickly opened the door, asking the doctor to help them with the iv. the woman quickly apologised for forgetting to take the iv out, which they told her not to worry, before she removed the line, telling them how the bag was finished and that she would replace it once they had finished. they made quick work of gently moving his hoodie down the rest of chenle's arm before pulling the hospital shirt down his arm and pulling the blanket higher, placing his arms over the blanket before moving back to give the doctor room to re-attach the iv. after she was done she called in a nurse, explaining how they would be placing chenle in a coma, asking her to collect the right medicines and equipment. the nurse quickly left after confirming what to bring and the doctor turned to them,

'you can leave, if you don't want to watch this.' she advised them kindly.

'it's okay,' kun spoke up, 'we want to stay.' he told her, and got a nod in response from her.

after a few minutes the nurse returned, three other nurses following behind her with trays of equipment with them. the two watched them start to hook chenle up to machines, before one of them pulled out a syringe filled with a transparent liquid, bringing it to the iv line before injecting in. taeyong looked away, not wanting to watch this happen to chenle. after a few minutes a steady beeping sound filled the air, taeyong looked up and saw that the machines had all been attached, the nurses started to put things back onto the cart and he assumed that they were finished. the doctor looked over to them and saw that they looked anxious. she spoke up, directing her words at the two of them,

'we just have to set up his breathing tube to help his body with breathing, it will all be over in a minute. he seems to be coping well despite these circumstances' 

they both let our audible sighs of relief at that information, glad that they only had to wait a few more minutes. kun looked away when they pulled out the breathing tubes and taeyong grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly whilst waiting for it to be over. they could hear the nurses speaking to each other as they set the tubes up but chose not to listen in, wanting it to be over. after a few agonising minutes they heard the doctor speak up again,

'it's all done, he's stable and i hope that this all goes well.'

the two sat back in their seats, thanking the doctor and the nurses as they all left the room. they checked the time and saw that it was one am, but they doubted that anyone would be asleep. taeyong pulled out his phone, laying his head against kuns shoulder as he brought up the group chat. he saw that everyone had last texted when agreeing to the sleepover and that was around three pm so he assumed that they would all still be together. he felt kun watching him as he started texting the group chat. 

**we got that (18)**

**15:38**

**johnny: **sleepover time

**ten:** i call the corner seat

**jisung**: i call jaemin hyung

**jaemin:** okay then

**sicheng**: everyone hurry up and get here

** 01:42**

**taeyong:** face time?

**incoming call from johnny**

taeyong was quick to answer the call, moving his phone so that him and kun could both be seen as the call connected. the moment it connected there was chaos, everyone trying to speak at the same time to say hi to them and to ask about chenle. they all seemed over excited to see the both of them, so they let them continue to be happy, laughing at all of them trying to be loudest, even taeil and ten joined in trying to be louder than the younger ones. it took a few minutes for everybody to calm down, but when they did taeyong and kun saying hi to everyone, telling them that they were doing well and that chenle was stable. they knew the options which had been chosen and had all agreed that it was for the better. 

'can we see him hyungs?' jisungs voice was small as he spoke, almost afraid of being told no.

'of course you can pup, just let me get up.' he said. moving to stand up. 

he walked around the side of chenle's bed, keeping the camera on himself before he flipped it to they could see chenle. he looked peaceful in his sleep, if the wires and tubes weren't there then people would think that he is having a tranquil sleep. he heard people take in breaths, some gasps of shock, he heard johnny speaking first,

'he looks so peaceful', and then the others agreeing with him, he could tell that johnny was doing it to take their attention away from jaemin and jaehyun, who had burst into tears after seeing chenle. jaemin was the one who had a heart full of kindness, hated seeing anyone in pain, the kind of person who would put himself in pain so that no one else had to go through it. and jaehyun. he was the one who had nearly been in the same position as chenle, the suppressants, the hospital, the one who knew the pain that chenle was going through. jaehyun was the one would would risk his life to stop others from hurting. so taeyong knew that this would hurt them, seeing their younger brother so vulnerable, and not be able to help him, not be able to take the pain and hurt away from him. but taeyong knew that they would also be the ones who tried to stay with chenle the most. he knew that they would always be trying to help him out when he was recovering. because it was who they are. and he wouldn't change them for the world. they made up two parts of their inseparable pack. 

he was brought out his thoughts by kun waving his hand in front of his face. he quickly shook his head and focused back on kun, who motioned at his phone in kun's hand. he heard the others laugh at him and pouted at him, trying to get them to stop laughing, but he only succeeded in getting mark to groan at him and say that it wasn't cute, hyuck following by saying that it was from a nightmare and the two laughed at each other. taeyong looked at them and wagged his finger at them, telling them that when he saw them again they would get it, which only caused them to laugh at him even more. he sighed and shook his head, rolling his eyes at kun who only shook his head at him, laughing at him. he smiled to himself, glad that they were laughing and not being depressed in this moment. after another twenty minutes they decided to end the call after most of the youngsters were falling asleep on their hyungs. after saying a quiet goodbye kun ended the face time and gave taeyong his phone back.

'you sleep first, you need it more than me, i'll sleep later.' kun told him before pushing him down on the seat, not giving him anytime to protest before he began to run his hands through taeyongs hair. once taeyongs breaths began evening out and his body relaxed into the seat kun moved to sit in the seat under the window, pulling out his phone and plugging in his headphones as he watched over the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this <3  
i hope that you have an amazing day  
comment if you feel like it!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!!  
it's been a long time but this lockdown has ruined my schedule, i thought having no school would make my updates more frequent, but instead it did the opposite :(  
make sure to social distance and stay healthy!!  
im sorry that this is short!! but it's mainly a filler chapter, the format also hates me but thank you for reading ♥︎♥︎

'you sleep first, you need it more than me, i'll sleep later.' kun told him before pushing him down on the seat, not giving him anytime to protest before he began to run his hands through taeyongs hair. once taeyongs breaths began evening out and his body relaxed into the seat kun moved to sit in the seat under the window, pulling out his phone and plugging in his headphones as he watched over the room.

kun leaned his head back against the window, his eyes observing the room. his head was racing with questions about chenle and the others; how were they going to tell their managers this, if the meds were going to work properly and how the media would react. he let an involuntary sigh leave his body as he looked over to chenles sleeping body.

he slowly stood up,phone in his hand as he walk over to chenles bed. he looked down at the boy before lowering himself to sit on chenles bed, slowly carding his hand through chenles hair. 'how didn't i notice, it should have been easy.' kun thought, the signs should have been stupidly obvious. chenle not having any scent on him, even after he had been with the whole pack, him losing weight and looking thinner, chenle pulling away from them and visiting him as though they had the plague, avoiding them at all costs unless he had to be around them.

they could all see the way chenle pulled away but they ignored it, telling themselves that it wasn't bad, convincing themselves that he wanted to spend time with his family and that he just missed them. not that he was pulling away from them and not that he was trying to stay away from them. 

kun was brought back to reality by his phone pinging, he registered the music in his ears before bringing his phone up to unlock it. he saw a text from jaehyun asking if he was okay. he moved back to the seat under the window before replying to him.

**jaehyun (2)**

** 03:46**

**jaehyun:** you okay?

**kun:** yeh im good, you?

**jaehyun:** hyung, be serious here, i know that you aren't good  
i also know that you like to lie about your feelings, but im here for you   
if you wanna talk, i'll try and help you <3

kun didn't know what to respond, was he supposed to tell him everything or what he supposed to skip half of it and hope that jaehyun didn't realize it. but it was jaehyun, he would easily tell if anyone wasn't telling the truth or if they were purposely not telling him something. he sat thinking for a few minutes before deciding to reply to jaehyun.

**kun:** i want to talk to you  
but

**jaehyun:** but you don't know how?

**kun:** yeh, i guess

**jaehyun:** then tell me whats on your mind, what were you thinking about before i texted

**kun:** chenle

**jaehyun:** noo, i wouldn't have guessed that (that was sarcasm, pls don't kill me)  
what about him?

**kun:** how he hid this from us. the fact that somehow nobody noticed it  
the signs were so obvious, chenle pulling away from us, him losing weight and eating less. someone must have noticed  
it's just, if he managed to hide this, i do not want to think what happened if no one showed up to check up on him

**jaehyun:** don't think like that hyung  
the reason we didn't see isn't because we're bad hyungs, it's because he did everything he could to not tell us  
he stopped hanging out with us, he avoided meals by somehow being not in the dorms  
or being at practice every time we had to eat a meal  
it's normal for people like us to lose weight quickly and we didn't know the extent of chenles loss  
so of course we didn't suspect anything hyung  
he actively sort out to hid this, and i understand that   
i went through this before and i relied on them because i thought it was easier, so i didn't tell anyone  
you noticed because you saw the difference and you immediately reacted to it,   
so don't think it is yours or anyone else's fault that we didn't notice that he was doing this earlier  
and if we did, you know we would have stopped it immediately

**kun:** oh  
thank you jae  
i'll keep that in mind, i understand what you mean  
but are you okay? you know that im also here for you, if you ever need it

**jaehyun:** yeh i know hyung  
but it's okay, truly!!  
  
**kun:** are you sure?  
  
**jaehyun:** not in the slightest  
but i spoke to johnny hyung so yeh  
i will be okay

**kun:** okay, i will be checking with hyung   
it's not that i don't believe you  
i just want to make sure you didn't say something about how you felt and then you just leave

**jaehyun:** hyung :/  
that was one time  
  
**kun:** one time too many  
i'll let you get to sleep, it's gone 4am and you need the sleep

**jaehyun:** so do you hyung ;(  
i'll go to sleep now, im feeling tired

**kun:** i will jae :)  
have a good sleep!!

kun shut his phone after sending the last message to jaehyun. he looked outside to see the sun slowly starting to rise, he could smell the fresh hospital scent alongside the crisp morning air coming through the window. he could hear the birds starting to chitter in the trees, the bustle of cars on the roads below and the shouts of people buying street food. he stayed in his, awkward, position, body half turned on the seat to be able to look outside. he could feel himself smiling at the familiarity of the situation, being sat on an uncomfortable seat, enjoying the sun rise through the window. the feeling of the sun against his face was enough to make him feel at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this!!  
good morning or night,  
i hope that you have a good day!!  
please try and spread as much information, sign petitions or donate if you can, for 'Black Lives Matter', do not ignore this movement


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii  
welcome back, sorry for the long wait but chapter 9 is here  
i've already written some of the guidelines (???), of what i want to happen in some of the next few chapters  
im glad to see you here again!!  
[nct hype playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YWi5JGHrdY) this is what i listened to when writing this chapter!!

kun shut his phone after sending the last message to jaehyun. he looked outside to see the sun slowly starting to rise, he could smell the fresh hospital scent alongside the crisp morning air coming through the window. he could hear the birds starting to chitter in the trees, the bustle of cars on the roads below and the shouts of people buying street food. he stayed in his, awkward, position, his body half turned on the seat to be able to look outside. he could feel himself smiling at the familiarity of the situation, being sat on an uncomfortable seat, enjoying the sun rise through the window. the feeling of the sun against his face was enough to make him feel at peace.

he looked over to see taeyong sleeping peacefully in his seat, the sound of his breaths slowly filling the room, only being interrupted by the periodic beeping of the machines surrounding chenle's bed. there was a knock on the door, disturbing the calm feeling of the room, kun quickly stood up and walked to the door. he opened it slightly, seeing one of the nurses outside and quickly let her in.

'don't mind me, i'm just here to do my rounds, i just need to check his chart and update it and then i'll be gone. it shouldn't take too long.' the nurse informed him before setting off to do her tasks.

kun moved back to his seat, watching as she quickly flicked through the chart, noting down a few things as she went through it before she placed it back on the end of chenle's bed. she began checking the machines around his bed. she changed a few things on some parts of them, kun was confused as he watched on but he found it interesting to watch, knowing that no matter how small this woman was helping chenle.

after a few minutes the nurse turned to him,

'everything is looking good, the first night going well usually means that everything else will go as it should. he has had no bad reaction to any of the medicine over night so there are no concerns about that. he is a bit low on nutrients but the drip will help to bring him to a healthy level. i'll be back tonight for my rounds again, if anything happens just hit the call button and someone will be here.' the nurse filled in for him. kun quickly thanked her before she left the room.

he checked the time and saw that it was just past half five in the morning. he debated on waking taeyong up, he'd only slept for a few hours but he knew that they both needed to get back and get washed. he decided to wait for a short while before waking him up, wanting to get some hot drinks so he wouldn't be empty handed when he woke him up. kun stood up from his chair, placing it back next to chenles bed before leaving the room. making sure he had his mask on and phone in hand, he made his way to the toilets, using the facilities before quickly washing his face at the sink, hoping to wake himself up a bit more. he placed his mask back on before walking down to the hospital cafeteria, he ordered two drinks, a coffee with sugar for taeyong and a cappuccino for himself. 

he waited for a few minutes, sitting in the cafeteria as he watched the people, doctors and patients move around the main floor. some of them asleep in their wheelchairs, others chatting animatedly to the people they were with. they reminded him of the dreamies, energetic no matter what time it was, it could have been the end of their schedule, everyone else exhausted and they would still be playing games with each other, running around wherever they were. they were like everyone's happy virus, always keeping them happy and comfortable, even when they were stuck in changing rooms for an hour, being told not to walk around the venue alone. they would keep them all happy and smiling.

he checked the time, seeing that it was nearing 6am and decided to make his way back up to their room. he placed his mask back on, collecting the two drinks before walking to the elevators, hitting the button with his elbow before waiting for it to arrive. he waited a few minutes before the elevator clicked, the doors opening to an empty lift. he sighed in relief before getting in, hitting the button for their floor before moving to the back. it didn't take long to reach their floor, kun walking out when it arrived, making his way to their room at the end of the floor. he quietly opened the door, placing the drinks on the table next to the door before moving over to taeyong.

he crouched in front of the slightly older man, gently coaxing him awake, tapping his arms whilst whispering at him to wake up. after a few tries taeyong woke up, he was confused at first, looking around the room in wonder before he nodded to himself. he looked down at kun before his eyes drifted to chenle. kun stood up, moving out of the way as taeyong walked over to chenle, sitting down next to him when he got to the bed. taeyong looked down at chenle for a few minutes, silently observing him as he slept before he turned back to kun.

'did anything happen whilst i was sleeping?' taeyong questioned.

'not a lot hyung, the nurse came in to do checkups a small while ago, she said he's doing good, that his nutrients are low but that the drip will sort that out. oh, and i got us some drinks, yours is the coffee.' kun summed up, getting the drinks from where he placed them, passing taeyong his before moving to sit in taeyongs vacated seat.

'you are a godsend kun.' taeyong thanked. kun chuckled in response, brushing off the praise before speaking up again. 

'we should probably make a schedule, of who's going to be here. it would be suspicious if we all stopped schedules at the same time chenle goes on hiatus. and his parents can't always be here because they'd need a translator here.' kun explained.

taeyong was quiet for a few minutes before the responded, 'okay, but this can't be a thing that only we make, everyone puts in their own time. and two people at a time, no more and no less. and always one person who can come down if his parents need it.' taeyong said.

kun nodded in response, quickly pulling out his phone and writing down what taeyong said in his notes, not wanting to forget it. they discussed it for a short while, discussing any guidelines that would be needed when they put this plan in place before a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

taeyong stood up, throwing his empty cup in the bin before opening the door. once he saw chenle's parents he let them in immediately, shutting the door after him, watching as they crowded over where chenle lay on the bed. chenle's dad questioning kun about chenles condition. taeyong stood at the side of the room, not wanting to intrude on their conversation, pulling out his phone so he could text the group chat, telling them that chenles parents arrived and that they would be coming back soon. the others sent their encouragements, some of them telling the two to hurry home and update everyone whilst some of them read the message with no response.

after an hour of talking to chenle's parents, kun translating for taeyong when it was needed, and chenles parents questioning them, the two left the room. wishing good luck to chenles parents as they left the room. once they had left the room taeyong pulled kun close, not wanting to let go of him even as they stepped into the elevator. kun had sent a text to the others, telling them that they were just leaving the hospital and would be home shortly before he put his phone away. pulling taeyong with him as they walked out of the hospital, helping taeyong into the passenger seat, doing his seat belt up before moving round to the drivers seat. he quickly pulled out of the parking lot before sighing, leaning back into the seat as he drove, he left the radio off not wanting to disturb taeyong where he was sat on the car seat.

he drove slowly, following the limit as he drove home, not wanting to accidentally jolt taeyong as he was drifting off to sleep. he eventually reached the dorms, pulling into the parking lot before calling johnny to ask him to help bring taeyong in. he seemed worried at first, but after kun told him he was only sleeping his worry was gone, a sense of fondness filled his voice. kun hung up, stepping out of the car when he saw johnny and coincidentally the rest of them trail out behind him. renjun ran over to kun, hugging him when he reached him before kun led him inside, locking the car door when he saw johnny walking wit taeyong in his arms.

they all walked into the building, trailing up the stairs to their floor, kun walking in front of them, renjun perched on his hip as he bounced him. he could feel the stress in renjuns body, his posture more tense than usual and decided to keep holding him until he wanted to be let down. they all entered the dorm, johnny placing taeyong down on the couch, covering his body with a blanket before looking over to kun.

'you need to sleep as well.' johnny told him.

'hyung, i'm fine, i don't need to sleep.' kun responded.

'yes, you do. renjun also needs to sleep. you two can borrow my bed, i'll keep the kids out and probably put yong in there later.' johnny continued.

kun was silent for a few minutes, considering the offer before renjun pointed towards the door, burrowing closer into kuns side, and kun found himself walking towards the room with no protest. he lied down in the bed, not bothering to change his clothes before pulling the sheets over himself and renjun. he heard renjun murmur something to him, but wasn't able to decipher them before sleep clouded over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!!!  
sorry for disappearing for this long, i took a break from writing bc i wasn't in the right headspace to do anything. i start yr12 in a few weeks and i am not prepared. gcse results come out next week so im preparing for that. if any of you are expecting results, i wish you goodluck <33  
i'll see you all next time :))  
constructive criticism is always accepted!!

**Author's Note:**

> most of these chapters will be long-ish  
see you next month, stay healthy  
please leave comments if you want to or constructive criticism  
thank you for reading <3


End file.
